Teacher and Me
by Kimtachi
Summary: Demi mendongkrak nilai anaknya, Ayah Seokjin meminta seorang guru privat untuk membantu Seokjin belajar. tapi semua tampaknya tak berjalan semulus yang Seokjin kira. guru itu menyebalkan! ia harus mencari bagaimanapun caranya untuk mengenyahkan pria itu. Tapi.. apakah akan berhasil? /Namjin Slight Yoonmin/Yaoi/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

TEACHER AND ME

MAIN CAST: NAMJOON, SEOKJIN, YOONGI, JIMIN

PAIRING: NAMJIN/slight YOONMIN

RATE: T++

WARNINGS: TYPO, CERITA ABSURD.

.

.

.

Chapter 1.

Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas dan sekarang menuju ke kantin. Kepalanya penat, stress, sangat tertekan. Intinya, suasana hati pria itu sangat campur aduk dan ia butuh makan. Makan? Ya, makan.

Bagi Seokjin, hanya makan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan makananlah yang bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

Setelah sampai di kantin yang penuh sesak , Seokjin pun segera memesan berbagai jenis makanan. Para siswa yang tau siapa Seokjin sudah biasa melihat pemandangan itu. Seokjin dikenal dengan perut karetnya. Ia bisa makan bermangkuk mangkuk Ramyeon, ayam utuh, atau makanan apapun dengan porsi besar (jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk)

Beberapa wanita sebenarnya sangat iri pada Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa pria itu tetap berbadan ideal padahal makanan yang ia makan segunung!. Asumsinya hanya dua: Ia rajin berolah raga atau pria itu memang cacingan.

Tapi melihat Seokjin yang terlihat sangat sehat, rasanya asumsi kedua kurang relevan. Baiklah, mungkin asumsi pertama yang tepat.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, Seokjin jarang sekali olah raga. Ia hanya berolahraga ringan seperti lari (lari mengejar adiknya), bersepeda (bertaruh berlomba sepeda dengan adiknya), dan berenang (saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain dengan adiknya). Jadi sebenarnya Seokjin hanya beruntung memiliki gen yang tak mudah gemuk.

Seokjin kemudian duduk disebuah meja kosong yang tak lama penuh dengan makanan yang ia pesan. Pria itu segera menyuap makanannya dan makan dengan lahap.

Sesuap. Dua suap. Tiga suap. Sampai akhirnya makanannya sudah habis setengah.

Seokjin tidak begitu lapar sebenarnya. Ia hanya sedang kesal. Ingat, Moodnya sedang buruk kan?

"woah.. kau belum makan setahun, Jin?" sebuah suara terdengar. Seokjin mendongak. Ia melihat sahabatnya, Yoongi, baru saja duduk di depan Seokjin sambil mengunyah cemilannya. Yoongi menatap heran Seokjin.

Ia bukan heran Seokjin makan banyak. Tapi ia heran kenapa Seokjin makan segini banyak dalam 1 minggu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"aku sedang kesal!" kata Seokjin setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"kesal kenapa?"

"ya seperti yang kau tau. Nilai kalkulus ku mengerikan." Sahut Seokjin sebal sambil mengaduk ngaduk-an makanan nya dengan gusar.

"lalu?" Tanya Yoongi datar. Seokjin kembali menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _lalu_ katamu?! Yoongi, 1 minggu ini nilai ujianku jelek semua. Kau tahu kan kita sudah kelas tiga. Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan lulus!" kata Seokjin dengan nada meninggi. Namun Yoongi masih saja menyahutnya dengan datar.

"memangnya kau sudah ada tujuan mau kuliah dimana?"

Tangan Seokjin yang sedang tadi sibuk mengaduk ngaduk tak jelas akhirnya melambat. Ia terdiam sebentar "ah.. soal itu a-"

"tuhkan! Aku sudah tau. Kau saja belum tau mau melanjutkan kemana. Aku sudah paham _deh_ Jin. Paling paling setelah lulus kau akan menjalani sisa hidupmu dibawah timbunan makanan." Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi sudah memotong tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak semaruk itu! Aku juga punya cita cita!" Sembur Seokjin kesal.

Si pria yang lebih putih terkekeh "hahaha aku bercanda. Jadi apa tujuanmu?"

"aku ingin sekolah memasak. Meraih gelar chef lalu membuka restoranku sendiri. Tapi kau tau kan appa ku bagaimana." Mata Seokjin sedikit Sendu. Yoongi mengangguk angguk mengerti. Keluarganya dengan keluarga Seokjin kenal satu sama lain, jadi ia sudah tau sekali bagaimana appa Seokjin.

Sebagai CEO perusahaan besar, Tuan Kim pasti membutuhkan penerus. Dan Seokjin anak sulung, ia yang nantinya akan memikul beban itu. Tapi bagaimana melakukannya jika nilai Seokjin saja pas pas-an

"ah.. aku semakin frustasi setiap kali memikirkannya!" Seokjin kembali mengaduk ngaduk makanannya dengan gusar.

"kalau begitu, jangan dipikirkan." Sahut Yoongi tanpa dosa. Seokjin mendelik. Melihat tatapan kesal itu, Yoongi hanya tertawa sampai tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel disaku sementara Seokjin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…."

"arraso. Yasudah kalau begitu aku saja yang kesana bagaimana?"

"…"

"tidak apa apa. Kau sudah makan?"

"….."

"ada yang ingin kau makan? Aku akan membawakannya."

"…."

"bicara apa kau. Aku kekasihmu. Masa begitu saja repot."

"…."

"yasudah kalau begitu terserah aku saja ya?"

"…"

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana."

Dan sambungan itu dimatikan.

"Jimin. Ia masih disibukkan dengan tugas. Aku akan menghampirinya. Kau tak apa apakan kutinggal sendirian?" kata Yoongi sambil memasukan kembali ponsel kesakunya.

"bukankah memang hampir selalu begitu?" Tanya nya dengan tatapan menyindir. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Memberi kode pada penjual makanan tak jauh dibelakang Jin, bahwa ia memesan satu.

Tak perlu repot repot mendatangi stand makanan. Seluruh isi sekolah ini miliknya.

"kau tau. Seharusnya kau mencari kekasih. Ku dengar fansmu cukup banyak disekolah." Lanjut Yoongi setelah kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Saran macam apa ini? "aku tak ada waktu. Sedang _single_ saja pelajaranku keteteran. Bagaimana punya pacar."

"carilah yang pintar dan juga bisa membantumu belajar."

"pacaran saja dengan guru. Atau kepala sekolah sekalian biar aku bisa diluluskan dengan mudah." Jawab Seokjin asal sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"baiklah. Kau mau ku jodohkan?" kata Yoongi dengan senyum meledek. Seokjin membelalakan matanya. Astaga, anak ini benar benar.

"ah. Tak ada gunanya bicara padamu. Sana pergi."

"hahaha aigooo kau sensitif sekali." Yoongi kembali terkekeh. Suara tawanya itu benar benar menyebalkan ditelinga Seokjin. Entah karena suara Yoongi memang jelek atau Seokjin yang sedang sensitif.

Tak lama, makanan yang dipesan Yoongi pun datang. Yoongi meraih bungkusan dimeja. Makanan yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya, Jimin.

"yasudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Jin. Nanti kusampaikan salammu pada Kepala Sekolah." Ledek Yoongi lalu bangkit

"YAK!"

Dan pria itu tertawa tawa sambil melangkah pergi. Seokjin memandang kepergian Yoongi dengan tatapan sebal.

"aishhh. Anak itu. Kelakuannya masih saja seperti bocah." Gumamnya.

Yoongi _sih_ enak. Meskipun ia juga duduk ditahun ke tiga, dan nilainya lebih buruk dari Jin, tapi keluarga Yoongi adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Ia bisa menyulap nilainya kapanpun dia mau. lagipula, Yoongi akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah khusus musik dan itu diizinkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi, nilai jelek bukan beban untuknya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi beberapa kali menawari Seokjin untuk mengubah nilainya di sistem data Kampus, namun Seokjin menolak. Ia tak ingin memanfaatkan temannya dan dia bukan orang selicik itu. Ia tak bisa mencoreng nama keluarganya lebih jauh lagi.

~ooo~

Untunglah tidak ada ulangan hari itu. Setelah pulang sekolah, Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Biasanya ia akan pergi dengan Yoongi atau Jimin. Namun sepertinya keduanya sedang sibuk. Ia juga tidak enak kalau selalu mengganggu acara mereka terus terusan.

Sesampainya dirumah, Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan segera masuk.

"adikku sudah pulang?" Tanya Seokjin pada seorang maid yang sedang lewat tak jauh di depannya.

"sudah Tuan muda. Tuan Muda Taehyung sedang ada dikamarnya." Kata Maid itu sopan sambil membungkuk.

Seokjin mengangguk, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Taehyung yang berada di lantai dua, tak jauh dari kamar miliknya.

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung beberapa kali. Namun tak ada respon.

Apa Taehyung sedang tidur?.

Sang kakak kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka pintu perlahan. Memastikan adiknya memang tidur.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk dikasur dengan tatapan sangat serius kearah TV.

 _Serius itukah sampai tak mendengar ketukanku?_

"hey kau sudah makan?" Tanya Seokjin sambil melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang masih fokus. Sang adik hanya mengangguk samar tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

"apa yang kau tonton. Kok serius sekali." Seokjin yang sudah duduk disamping Taehyung, mengikuti arah pandang adiknya itu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan setelah menyadari gambar yang terpampang jelas di TV, Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung yang sedang asik menonton terlonjak kaget begitu sang kakak meneriakkinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Tanya Seokjin lengkap dengan pukulan dikepala adiknya.

" appo~ Hyunggg sakitttt~" Taehyung meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"aku hanya menonton film. Kan Hyung lihat sendiri." Sahut Taehyung polos, seolah tak tau maksud pembicaraan Seokjin.

"YA TAPI FILM YANG KAU TONTON ITU SALAH!"

"WAEEEE? Aktris nya idolaku"

"Wae?!" ulang Seokjin tak percaya. Adiknya ini polos atau tolol?

"Aku tak perduli apa itu aktris idolamu, temanmu atau …..SIAPAPUN! Tapi kau tidak boleh menonton film seperti itu!"

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung tak mau kalah masih dengan nada polosnya itu.

"aishhhh. Kau belum cukup umur Kim Taehyung!"

"lalu aku boleh menontonnya kalau sudah umur berapa?"

"18 tahun. Ah ralat. Bisa lebih dari itu jika otakmu belum bisa normal!" Seokjin berdiri lalu meraih remote yang berada tak jauh dari Taehyung

"akan ku hentikan layanan TV cable kamarmu." Kata Seokjin sambil mematikan TV. Membuat adegan wanita yang sedang bercumbu panas itu digantikan oleh layar hitam yang memantulkan bayangan Seokjin dan Taehyun.

"Hyuuunggg ini berlebihannnn. Aku janji tidak menonton itu! Aku nonton cartoon network saja!" rengek Taehyung.

"seperti kau mengerti bahasa inggris saja." Seokjin mendengus lalu segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung sambil membawa remote yang dikhawatirkan akan disalah gunakan lagi oleh adiknya itu.

.

.

Seokjin yang baru saja selesai mandi, meraih ponselnya yang daritadi berdering diatas kasur. Ia membaca sekilas siapa yang menelfon. Buru buru Seokjin mengangkat panggilan itu saat nama "Uri Eomma" terpampang di layar ponsel.

"yeoboseyo"

" _hallo nak, apa kabarmu?"_ suara Nyonya Kim yang lembut terdengar di sebrang sana.

"baik Eomma. Appa dan eomma baik juga kan?"

" _baik sayang. Taetae bagaimana? Apa dia nakal?"_

Seokjin tertawa kecil, mengingat kejadian saat ia memergoki Taehyung barusan. "yah.. kurasa eomma sudah tahu jawabannya."

" _hahaha anak itu. Tapi setidaknya ia yang menemanimu saat appa dan eomma tidak ada_."

"ne eomma." Yah, memang benar sih, Eomma dan Appa Seokjin sangat sibuk. Hanya Taehyung temannya dirumah. Meskipun adiknya menyebalkan, tapi itulah yang membuat rumah mereka selalu terasa ramai.

" _oh iya Jinnie, eomma dan appa akan tiba dirumah esok hari. Urusan di China sudah selesai jadi kami bisa pulang secepatnya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan appamu sebelum berangkat lagi ke Jepang"_

"bicara?" Seokjin menautkan alisnya. Jika memang perlu bicara, kenapa tidak ditelfon saja?

" _iya Jinnie. Jadi, besok setelah pulang sekolah. Tolong langsung pulang kerumah ya nak?"_

"arraso eomma." Jika sang ayah ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Seokjin (bahkan saat sedang sibuk) hal itu pasti berkaitan dengan hal penting.

" _baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma tutup dulu. Sampaikan salam eomma pada Taehyung ne?"_

"iya eomma. Sampaikan salamku juga untuk appa. Saranghe"

" _saranghe."_

.

.

Esok hari, tak lama setelah Seokjin pulang, supir yang bertugas menjemput Nyonya dan Tuan Kim di bandara pun sampai di rumah. Seokjin dan Taehyung saat itu sedang bermain game bersama. sampai akhirnya pintu utama terbuka dan suara ketukan sepatu heels terdengar.

"Taetae~ Jinnie~ eomma pulang!"

Taehyung yang mendengar suara eommanya itu lalu segera bangkit dan menghampiri sang eomma bagaikan anak kecil yang bertemu tokoh kartun kesukaannya. Seokjin menggeleng geleng kemudian ikut menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Eommaaa~ aku rindu sekali padamu" kata Taehyung lalu menghambur ke pelukan eommanya. Nyonya Kim memeluk anak bungsunya itu dengan rindu.

"eomma juga rindu padamu taetae"

"hai eomma. Bagaimana hari harimu di China." Sapa Seokjin yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Taehyung. nyonya Kim menoleh, ia membuka satu tangannya untuk menyambut Seokjin bergabung ke pelukan mereka.

"ah… anak eomma yang tampan. Yah begitulah. Dipenuhi kesibukan menemani appamu meeting ini itu" kata Nyonya Kim sambil memeluk kedua anaknya erat.

"apa hanya Eomma yang dapat pelukan?" suara berat sang appa yang baru masuk mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Seokjin dan Taehyung melepas pelukan dengan eomma mereka lalu beralih ke sang appa. Memberikan pelukan kilat pada kepala rumah tangga Kim itu.

"kau sehat appa?" Tanya Seokjin begitu mendapati appa nya tampak sangat lelah.

"appa sehat nak." Seokjin tersenyum lega.

.

.

Begitu selesai makan malam, sang appa memanggil Seokjin keruang kerja. Sepertinya ingin membicarakan hal penting yang Nyonya Kim bilang di telfon.

"Kim Seokjin…" kata Tuan Kim serius sekali begitu keduanya sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah sofa di ruang kerja yang nyaman. Jika sang appa sudah memanggil nama anaknya dengan nama lengkap, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Si anak membanggakan, si anak melakukan kesalahan atau sang ayah ingin berbicara serius.

Berhubung Seokjin belum pernah membanggakan, kemungkinan kedua dan ketiga terasa lebih tepat.

"ne appa." Jawab Seokjin setenang mungkin.

"appa sudah melihat semua nilai nilai sekolahmu." Nah, benarkan. Pasti Tuan Kim ingin membahas kesalahan si anak.

"ingat. Appa punya akses langsung untuk memantau nilaimu disekolah. Jadi mau kau kubur dimanapun hasil ujianmu, appa pasti tau." Lanjut sang appa begitu Seokjin tidak merespon apa apa.

"bagaimana bisa nilaimu nyaris pas pasan begitu Seokjin!" Tuan Kim menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. Seokjin kelabakan. Ia bukan siswa bodoh, namun entah kenapa semenjak ditahun ketiga, otaknya terasa sulit menerima pelajaran.

Mungkin materinya terlalu sulit? Atau tertekan mulai mengusiknya?

"aku juga tidak tau appa. Baru tahun ini kan nilai ku anjlok. Mungkin otakku sudah lelah." Bela Seokjin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ia memang benar benar lelah.

"justru karena sekarang tahun ke 3 nilai mu tidak boleh anjlok!"

"bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak tertarik dengan bidang akademis. Aku sukanya memasak, appa" kata kata Seokjin barusan terdengar seperti merengek. Ia lebih memilih memasak untuk ratusan orang ketimbang dijejali dengan ujian ujian dan ujian.

Mendengar penuturan jujur putra sulungnya, Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya.

"Jin.. appa tau kau tidak tertarik dengan bisnis." Seokjin terdiam, ia mendengar ucapan ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu dengan nilai bagus. Setelah itu lanjutkan apa yang kau mau. jika kau ingin memasak, terserah. Masak apa pun yang kau inginkan. Ayam, lobster, daging atau adikmu sekalian kau masak, terserah!" lanjut Tuan Kim. Seokjin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"jinjja?" kata Seokjin sumringah. Apakah ayahnya benar benar mengizinkan minatnya sekarang?

Tuan Kim mengangguk.

"yah.. memang awalnya appa berharap kau yang meneruskan perusahaan, tapi appa tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu kan."

"terima kasih appa!" kata Seokjin dengan senyum bahagia.

"tapi dengan satu syarat! Kau harus lulus dengan nilai bagus."

"baiklah appa~"

"dan karena appa baik hati. Appa akan mencarikan guru privat untukmu."sahut Tuan Kim mantap

Perlahan senyum Seokjin memudar. "a-apa? Aku tidak mauuuuu." Rengeknya.

"kau harus mau! memangnya kau pikir pendidikan disekolah cukup? Buktinya nilaimu segitu segitu saja." sindir Tuan Kim, memenangkan perdebatan dengan telak.

"yasudah terserah appa saja." Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk mengalah. Appa-nya sudah berbaik hati mendukung minatnya, masa ia egois sekali sampai menolak syarat ayahnya.

" _good_. Tenang saja nak. Appa akan mencarikan guru privat terbaik. Kau akan senang dan nyaman belajar dengannya." Kata Tuan Kim bersemangat. Seokjin hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"yasudah, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Tuan Kim. Dan Seokjin pun bangkit lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Hanya les privat sampai lulus. Tidak akan buruk kan?

~ooo~

semenjak pembicaraan dengan ayahnya itu, ditambah tugas tugas sekolah yang menggunung Seokjin semakin pusing. Malam itu Ia memutuskan untuk pergi berbalanja bahan bahan untuk masak dirumah.

Seokjin mendorong trolinya sambil memasukan segala bahan yang ia perlukan tanpa perlu melihat daftar belanjaan. Pria itu sudah hafal diluar kepala.

Seokjin melangkah keluar begitu selesai membayar belanjaannya. Baru saja mau melewati pintu keluar, Seokjin yang kala itu sibuk mengecek ponselnya menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Membuat ponsel dan belanjaannya berjatuhan.

"ah-maaf." sahut Seokjin buru buru lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memungut bahan bahan yang berjatuhan.

"tak apa apa" kata pria yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis. Seokjin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. _"tampan sekali"_

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahan bahan apa yang ia masukan kekantungnya.

"aku permisi. Aku minta maaf." Sahut Seokjin buru buru sebelum jantungnya melompat keluar. Pria itu bergegas pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke pria di belakangnya.

Seokjin berjalan ke arah Mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh. Saat itu sudah malam dan cukup sepi, sesekali Jin merapatkan mantelnya sampai langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya.

"tunggu!"

Seokjin menoleh sedikit lalu mendapati pria yang tadi ia tabrak sedang mencoba mensejajarkan langkah dengan dirinya. Astaga.. mau apa dia? Alih alih berhenti Seokjin malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"hey.. tunggu dulu."

Yaampun. Pria ini mengikutiku! A-apa dia penguntit? Pikiran Seokjin yang sudah kacau semakin error dengan asumsi asumsi bodohnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil.

"hey jangan lari. Tung-"

Belum selesai pria itu bicara, Seokjin sudah membalikan badannya lalu menendang kaki penguntit itu keras keras. Ia bahkan melayangkan tinjunya-yang seperti tinju perempuan- disana sini.

"YAK! HEY!" kata pria itu sambil menutupi muka nya dengan kedua tangan. Tinjunya memang tidak sakit, hanya saja menyebalkan.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku! Dasar penguntit! Enyah kau!" begitu selesai melakukan penyerangan, Seokjin buru buru masuk ke mobil dan menancap gas nya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan pria yang terengah engah itu.

.

.

Seokjin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai akhirnya tiba dirumah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya besar besar kearah dapur sambil menenteng bungkusan belanjaan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Seokjin menumpahkan segala bahan bahan yang ia beli keatas meja. Sebaiknya ia segera memasak agar moodnya kembali baik.

Tapi tiba tiba, ada yang aneh dari belanjaannya itu. Seokjin mengerjap mengerjap.

"a.. apa ini?" kata Seokjin begitu melihat banyaknya bungkusan mi isntant dalam berbagai rasa dan merek. Ia terdiam sebentar. Otak errornya mulai berfikir. Belanja-bayar-tabrakan-penguntit-salah bahan.

 _Kok terdengar aneh._

Tiba tiba Seokjin tersentak.

"aishhhhh. Bodoh sekali aku!" katanya bermonolog. Bukan kesal melainkan rasa bersalah yang sekarang memenuhi dadanya.

.

.

Si pria yang tadi diserang Seokjin kembali pulang ke Apartemen mungil sederhana yang ia huni bersama dengan temannya, Jackson.

"kau sudah pintar memasak rupanya?" Tanya Jackson sambil berkacak pinggang saat melihat bahan bahan belanjaan yang dibawa temannya sangat jauh berbeda seperti yang biasa mereka beli.

"bukan begitu, tadi saat beli makanan aku ditabrak oleh seorang pria. Dan dia malah memungut belanjaanku lalu pergi. Yah… jadi belanjaan kita tertukar." Jelas pria itu santai.

"memangnya kau tidak mengejarnya atau memberi tahunya?"

"sudah. Tapi dia tak mau dengar. Malah dia kira aku penguntit."

"bodoh sekali." Jackson terkekeh. Diikuti temannya itu, ia tersenyum begitu mengingat kembali pria yang menghajarnya tadi. Bukannya bayangan pukulan bertubi tubi, tapi wajah lucu si pria yang teringat di benaknya.

"well.. apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bahan bahan ini?" kata Jackson, membuyarkan lamunan pria manis tadi.

 _Apa… aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya?_ Batin pria itu.

~ooo~

Seokjin sedang bersama Yoongi dan Jimin di kantin. Ia butuh kedua temannya untuk bercerita. Mulai dari ayahnya yang mendukung minatnya, les privat sampai insiden belanjaan tertukar.

Dan respon dari kedua sahabatnya itu-seperti yang Seokjin sudah tahu- benar benar sangat 'membantu'. Yoongi dengan tanggapan tepat dan pedasnya. _Straight to the point_

Dan Jimin yang memberikan pendapatnya diselingi candaan.

Obrolan mereka diinterupsi oleh suara ponsel Seokjin yang berdering.

"ya eomma. Ada apa?"

" _Jinnie. Appa sudah menemukan guru yang cocok untukmu."_

"benarkah? Siapa Eomma?"

" _tunggu saja. Sore ini dia akan datang. Sore hari kau sudah harus ada dirumah, arra?"_

"baiklah."

Seokjin mematikan panggilannya.

"appaku sudah menemukannya."

"menemukan apa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"guru privat yang kuceritakan Yoongi" sahut Seokjin dengan nada malas.

"ah.. baguslah. Semoga otakmu bisa terbantu." Kata Yoongi sekenanya. Seokjin mendengus geli, sebenarnya ia merasa Yoongi sepertinya juga butuh guru privat.

"hwaiting hyung!" kata Jimin menyemangati sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Baiklah, semoga guru les privat pilihan ayahnya, memang guru terbaik.

.

.

Seokjin sedikit terlambat pulang kerumah. Bukan, bukan karena ia keluyuran. Tetapi Seoul saat itu sedang macet dan membawa mobil tidak membantu sama sekali.

"aku pulang." Kata Seokjin sambil melangkah masuk. Sepintas ia mendapati ibunya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan. (memunggungi Seokjin, jika dilihat dari posisi Seokjin berdiri)

Menyadari anaknya sudah pulang, Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobrol kemudian menoleh. "ah itu dia anakku. Seokjin, kemarilah nak."

Seokjin mendekat, sebetulnya ia penasaran juga dengan pria yang akan menjadi guru privatnya. "Jinnie, kenalkan, ini guru privatmu yang baru. Dan Kim Namjoon, kenalkan. Ini Seokjin anakku. Ia akan menjadi muridmu." Kata Nyonya Kim sambil berdiri, mengenalkan putra sulungnya.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya tak percaya begitu melihat wajah pria yang menjadi guru les privatnya.

" _di-dia pria yang kuhajar kemarin."_ Batin Seokjin dengan jantung berdegub keras. Sementara guru nya itu, Kim Namjoon terlihat tampak biasa biasa saja. Ia bahkan menunjukan senyuman berdimple nya itu. Senyuman yang membuat Seokjin salah tingkah saat pertama bertemu.

"annyeong hasseo, Kim Namjoon imnida. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama Seokjin-sshi." Kata Namjoon sambil membungkuk sopan.

Seokjin sempat membatu, buru buru ia kembali menguasai dirinya. Seokjin berdehem sekali, mengatur suaranya agar tak tercekat.

"annyeong hasseo, Kim Seokjin imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Seokjin lancar sambil tersenyum. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang masih berdegub keras. Kaget, bingung dan salah tingkah. Semua melebur jadi satu

"baiklah kalau begitu, ku tinggal duluya. Biar lebih fokus belajarnya" Kata Nyonya Kim lalu pamit pergi. Meninggalkan kedua anak adam yang masih terdiam.

 _Astaga. Ini gawat!_

 _Akhirnya… kita bertemu lagi, Kim Seokjin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**

Hai. Ini ff multichap ku. Maaf kalo banyak yang kurang. Disini ceritanya Rapmon itu lebih tua dari Jin.

Dan meskipun Rate nya T. aku ga berani jamin gaada adegan NC. Karena… aku udah siapin adegan NC Jin sama Namjoon di beberapa chap

Heeheheh.

Jadi, gimana Chingu. Lanjutin atau ga nih? Jangan lupa reviewnya.

Ghamsamnidaaa~

-Tachi-


	2. Chapter 2

TEACHER AND ME

MAIN CAST: NAMJOON, SEOKJIN, YOONGI, JIMIN

PAIRING: NAMJIN/slight YOONMIN

RATE: T++

WARNINGS: TYPO, CERITA ABSURD.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Flashback

Karena kemampuan memasak Namjoon dan Jackson yang sangat cetek. Mereka tak bisa mengolah bahan bahan itu menjadi makanan apapun yang layak konsumsi. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya segala makanan itu tersimpan rapih di Kulkas-entah akan digunakan kapan-lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk makan diluar.

Dan disinilah mereka di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan.

"kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan tambahan?" Tanya Jackson sambil mengaduk ngaduk bibimbap nya. Namjoon menggeleng.

"aku melihat berita di internet. Ada sebuah lowongan sebagai guru privat di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kau coba?"

Namjoon yang baru mau mengaduk makanannya, mendongak kearah Jackson yang sudah makan dengan lahap.

"Guru privat?" ulang Namjoon. Jackson mengangguk antusias. "kau juga sedang mengajar privat sekarang. Akan kerepotan jika mengambil kerja sampingan lagi. Kau harus mencari yang waktunya pas dengan jadwalmu." Kata Jackson tak begitu jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh.

"yeah kau benar. Sebenarnya aku ingin sebuah pengalaman baru sih, tapi kurasa, yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa dapat pekerjaan tambahan dulu."

"nah itu namanya semangat! Ayo habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu aku tunjukan lowongannya!" kata Jackson sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh bibimbap kedalam mulutnya.

Esok siang setelah kuliah, Namjoon segera pergi menuju sebuah kantor yang tercantum di lowongan itu. dikatakan bahwa mereka tidak menerima lamaran melalui email, melainkan walk in interview. Namjoon heran sekali, kenapa lowongan guru privat di interview disebuah gedung kantor megah seperti ini.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah yang meng interview adalah CEO nya langsung. Ya, CEO perusahaan itu yang turun tangan. Dan disinilah Namjoon disebuah ruangan CEO yang mewah, berhadapan dengan CEO utama yang memimpin perusahaan.

Namjoon duduk tegap dikursinya, mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri ia gugup juga melihat surat lamaran dan CV nya dibaca lekat lekat oleh sang CEO.

"jadi anda… Kim Namjoon?" tanya CEO itu, Kim Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangan dari kertas ditangannya

"betula Tuan Kim."

"pengalaman bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Namjoon jadi heran, sebenarnya pria ini benar benar membaca CV nya tidak sih?.

"kebetulan saya masih disibukan dengan kuliah, jadi pengalaman bekerja masih seputar kegiatan di kampus dan saya juga sedang mengajar privat sekarang." Jelas Namjoon kemudian dengan nada sopan serta senyuman berdimple andalannya itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "benarkah?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tertarik. Pria itu sekarang menaruh kertas itu diatas meja dan mulai menatap Namjoon penuh minat.

"betul tuan Kim."

"berapa usia muridmu? Berapa orang?"

"hanya 1 tuan Kim, dia anak Tahun ke 3 Senior High."

"kebetulan sekali!" pekik Chanyeol tiba tiba, Namjoon hampir tersentak di bangkunya.

"baiklah. Kau diterima." Lanjut Chanyeol santai sementara Namjoon yang mendengar itu hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya heran. Semudah ini?

 _Dia benar seorang CEO atau jangan jangan CEO gadungan._

Sadar dengan raut Namjoon yang kebingungan, Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"begini, aku sangat sibuk dan tak bisa mempercayakan orang lain untuk mencari guru privat, karena ini untuk anakku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pilihan orang. Dan kedua, aku sedang membutuhkannya secepat mungkin, lag ipula usiamu tidak begitu jauh dengan anakku. Kau tau, aku butuh guru yang tidak terlalu kolot dan bisa membuat anakku nyaman belajar. Jadi, kau kuterima." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan senyum ramah.

Mendengar itu terbersit sebuah perasaan salut pada pria paruh baya itu. Meskipun sibuk sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar, ia tetap mengutamakan anaknya.

"benarkah?" ulang Namjoon tak percaya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil secarik kertas di atas mejanya.

"sore ini, datanglah ke rumahku. Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini. untuk jadwal mengajar, kau bisa rundingkan dengan anakku nanti. Aku harap kau bisa masuk 3 kali seminggu" kata Chanyeol sambil menuliskan alamat diatas kertas itu.

"ini alamatnya dan bayaranmu." Kemudian ia memberikan secarik kertas tadi dan sebuah amplop coklat yang ia ambil di laci meja pada Namjoon. Namjoon meraih kertas dan amplop itu dengan kikuk.

Tanpa sadar matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget saat menyadari amplop yang ia pegang cukup tebal.

 _Se-sebanyak ini?_

"ah tenang, itu hanya setengahnya. Setengahnya lagi akan aku bayar akhir bulan." Kata Chanyeol buru buru, mengira Namjoon menganggap bayarannya terlalu sedikit.

 _Pria itu pasti bercanda!_

"te-terima kasih tuan Kim."

"Sama sama Namjoon. baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

" kalau begitu aku permisi dulu tuan Kim, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Selamat pagi " kata Namjoon sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"selamat pagi, Namjoon. Sampai bertemu lagi"

.

.

Sore harinya Namjoon sampai di sebuah rumah mewah di pusat kota Seoul. Sebenarnya ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini. Tuan Kim adalah seorang CEO, pasti beliau tinggal di rumah yang besar. Hal itu juga terbukti dari alamat perumahan elit yang tertulis dikertas yang tuan Kim berikan.

Namun Namjoon tidak menyangka bahwa rumahnya akan semegah ini. beberapa detik pria itu mengerjap ngerjap dan mengecek sekali lagi alamat yang ia pegang.

Setelah merasa yakin, Namjoon pun menekan bel rumah-yang lebih terlihat seperti mansion-itu. tak beberapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang ibu muda dengan tubuh mungil. "selamat sore, saya Kim Namjoon, guru privat yang dipanggil oleh tuan Kim Chanyeol" kata Namjoon sopan sambil membungkuk

"ommoooo. Kau masih muda sekali." pekik si wanita dengan senyum kotak-nya yang cantik. Kulit mulus, tubuh langsing dan wajah cantik awet muda hasil perawatan mahal menunjukan bahwa ia pasti nyonya besar dikeluarga ini.

"kenalkan aku Kim Baekhyun. Anak ku sudah kuhubungi, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kata Baekhyun lalu bergeser untuk mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk. Alih alih di ruang tamu, Baekhyun mengajak Namjoon ke ruang keluarga

 _Ramah-_ pikir Namjoon.

Saat Nyonya Kim sedang meminta maid untuk membawakan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk Namjoon, Pria itu sedang sibuk melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang dipajang di dinding ruang keluarga mereka yang luas dan nyaman, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah foto di dekat foto keluarga tersebut.

Tampak 2 orang laki laki-yang salah satunya tampak familiar-yang sedang tersenyum ke kamera. Dari latar belakang fotonya, sepertinya foto itu diambil saat keduanya berlibur di Paris.

"ah. Itu kedua anakku." Kata Baekhyun ramah saat ia mendapati tamunya itu sedang menatap penuh minat pada foto anak anaknya.

Namjoon yang kepergok buru buru menoleh ke Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya sekarang "anak.. anda?" ulang nya hati hati.

" iya, Yang pertama, yang memakai mantel pink itu namanya Seokjin, yang kedua, yang disampingnya namanya Taehyung." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk foto yang tadi Namjoon lihat. Namjoon mengangguk angguk mengerti. Jadi, si pria yang memukulinya semalam namanya Seokjin.

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Kalau begitu…._

"nah, Seokjin lah yang nanti akan menjadi anak muridmu Namjoon-sshi." Mata Namjoon membulat dan sebuah senyum tercipta diwajahnya. _Beruntung sekali!_

"aku harap, aku bisa mengajarinya dengan baik dan berteman dengannya, mengingat usia ku dan Seokjin-sshi tak berbeda jauh." Kata Namjoon pada Baekhyun sebelum nyonya besar itu kebingungan kenapa Namjoon senyum senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

"jadi.. Kim Namjoon, kau sibuk apa akhir akhir ini." dan waktu menunggu Seokjin pun dilalui keduanya dengan obrolan hangat. Nyonya Kim benar benar memiliki kepribadian ramah-agak berbeda sih dengan anaknya-.

Tapi Namjoon sangat senang dengan semua kebetulan ini.

Pekerjaan ini benar benar tak bisa lebih baik lagi!

Flashback end

~ooo~

Keduanya masih diam berhadapan. Senyum Seokjin perlahan memudar, sementara Namjoon masih menatapnya. "apa kita akan diam saja?" sindir si pria lebih tinggi. Seokjin yang baru kembali ke alam sadar langsung gelagapan.

"ah.. duduklah." Seokjin mempersilahkan Namjoon duduk dengan kikuk. Si tuan rumah duduk lebih dulu diikuti oleh Namjoon. keduanya duduk berhadapan sekarang

"jadi… kau benar benar guru privatku?" ulang Seokjin hati hati. Waspada dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan ia dengar. Namjoon diam sebentar, menatap Seokjin yang sedikit mengkerut ditempatnya.

"ya begitulah." Sahut Namjoon. Seokjin membatu dan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat tanpa sadar. Sial. Kenapa situasinya jadi serumit ini. Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu.

"wajahmu tak asing omong omong." Kata namjoon penuh selidik. Seokjin tersentak dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Pria itu membaca berbagai macam doa di dalam hati. Berharap si Kim Namjoon menyebalkan ini tidak ingat padanya.

Ada keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya salah satu nya membuka suara.

"ahhhh kau pria yang di supermarket kemarin kan?" lanjut Namjoon pura pura kaget, sementara Seokjin terbelalak. Jantungnya mencelos.

 _Astaga, apa tuhan membenciku?_

"yang memukulku dan mengataiku penguntit." Cerocos Namjoon tak perduli, pria itu bahkan memasang tampang yang sangat menyebalkan. Seokjin sudah tidak tau lagi harus membatinkan doa apalagi untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

 _Tuhan memang benar benar membenciku!_

Seseorang tolong ingatkan anak sulung keluarga Kim ini untuk rajin ke Gereja.

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi, Seokjin-sshi." Sindir Namjoon lengkap dengan senyuman berdimple khasnya. Pria itu memang berkata dengan intonasi ramah dan sebuah senyum manis yang memikat, tapi telinga Seokjin bisa menangkap intonasi mencurigakan dari kata katanya barusan.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Ia akhirnya menyerah. Jelas sekali ia tidak bisa mengubah keadaan ini. "ma-maaf" cicit Seokjin, kepalanya tertunduk. Malu sekali

"apa?"

"maaf."

"aku tak bisa dengar."

Seokjin mendongak, ia mendengus keras keras. "telinga mu tuli atau tidak ada lubangnya? Aku bilang maaf."

Mendengar Seokjin yang sewot begitu Namjoon hanya tertawa pelan.

"aku tak sengaja okay. Aku salah paham. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti tertawa." Namjoon masih terkekeh. Seokjin menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Namjoon dengan sebal. Bolehkah ia menyambit gurunya sekarang? "aishhhh."

"hahaha baiklah baiklah. Aku maafkan. Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kau sangat ceroboh kau tau."

" kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah sangat percaya diri sekali menilaiku?" Seokjin melipat tangannya lalu memandang Namjoon dengan tajam. Siapa dia berani beraninya asal menilai pewaris utama Kim corp?

"dari cara mu bersikap saja aku bisa menilai kau orang yang ceroboh." Mendengar hal itu Seokjin reflek menatap ke tubuhnya sendiri, mencari tau apa yang salah. Namjoon yang melihat tingkah lucu Seokjin hanya tersenyum geli.

"kau ini! sudah! Kita mulai belajar saja" kata Seokjin kesal saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

Seokjin meraih ranselnya lalu segera membawa Namjoon ke lantai dua,

.

.

"ini kamarmu?" tanya Namjoon dengan pandangan mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Kamar itu sangat luas. Benar benar luas. Dihiasi dengan warna gelap dan sentuhan warna pink, kamar itu terlihat manis tanpa meninggalkan kesan kamar anak laki laki. Ranjangnya besar dengan perabot lengkap serta jendela yang tinggi, sampai menyentuh lantai.

Seokjin mengangguk dan menaruh ranselnya dengan asal disebuah kursi santai. "duduklah. Aku sudah meminta maid mengantar makanan ringan dan minuman. Aku mandi dulu." Kata Seokjin lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Namjoon duduk dikursi santai itu. ia masih mengamati kamar Seokjin yang luar biasa bagus. Ada walking closet, sofa dan 2 kursi santai dan meja kecil yang seperti sebuah mini ruang tamu. TV layar datar yang besar menempel di dinding yang dihiasi lampu malam yang artistic. Dan ada sebuah lemari kaca besar berisi action figure Mario.

Tapi ada yang kurang.

Tidak ada meja belajar di kamar itu.

 _Dasar._

.

.

"sial! Sial! Siaaaal!" gerutu Seokjin sambil sibuk mondar mandi dikamar mandi. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya keheranan tak percaya.

"dia guruku? Si penguntit itu? aishhhh. Bagaimana ini." monolognya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah tak begitu mempersalahkan itu. namun Seokjin masih saja malu. Astaga!

Bahkan ia sudah hampir lupa kalau senyuman pria itu yang menarik perhatiannya pertama kali. Ia lupa kalau awalnya ia 'terpana' pada sebuah senyuman. Yang ada sekarang malah perasaan malu, malu dan malu.

Seokjin mengatur nafasnya. "tenang… ia sudah memaafkanku. Semuanya akan kembali normal." Lanjutnya lagi, kembali bermonolog. Lengkap dengan senyum percaya dirinya yang ia lemparkan paa bayangannya di cermin. Dan setelah merasa lebih baik, Seokjin pun menanggalkan pakaiannya dan segera mengguyur badan dibawah pancuran.

Semuanya akan kembali normal kan?

.

.

Saat itu Namjoon sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Seokjin selesai mandi. Pria yang lebiih muda itu datang dengan baju rumahan serta rambut setengah kering khas orang baru mandi.

Wangi sampo dan sabun menyapa indra penciuman Namjoon begitu Seokjin duduk didepannya.

"kau tidak punya meja belajar?" tanya Namjoon begitu saja setelah selesai mengamati kamar Seokjin. Seokjin yang baru duduk hanya mengerjap ngerjap lucu. Memproses kata kata Namjoon.

"huh?"

"meja belajar." Ulang Namjoon dengan penuh penekanan, berharap otak lemot anak didiknya mengerti dan tak minta diulang lagi. Mulut Seokjin terbuka sedikit, seolah otaknya baru konek.

"ohhh. Iya aku tidak punya meja belajar hehe." Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kamar seluas dan nyaris sempurna ini tidak punya meja belajar? Dia mengerjakan tugas diamana? Kamar mandi?

"lalu dimana kau mengerjakan PR mu?"

"di sekolah." Sahut seokjin santai. merasa tak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya itu

"sekolah?" Namjoon mengulang dengan intonasi tidak percaya. Setahunya, PR adalah singkatan dari pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya dikerjakan dirumah. Sejak kapan lokasinya berubah menjadi sekolah?

"ya begitulah. Aku selalu kelupaan, jadi pasti mengerjakannya pas pagi hari disekolah. hehe" Jelas seokjin, masih santai, lengkap dengan cengirannya seolah tidak ada masalah.

"kau lebih buruk dari yang kukira." Desis Namjoon dengan tatapan menyipit tajam.

"mwo?!" Namjoon mengabaikan ekspresi tak terima Seokjin, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"yasudah, berikan aku hasil ulanganmu akhir akhir ini."

"untuk apa?"

"melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu tentu saja." Jelas Namjoon, Seokjin mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah polosnya. Pria itu segera berjalan kearah nakas dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah lusuh. Seolah kertas kertas itu sehabis dijejalkan kedalam laci-atau dengan kata lain, disembunyikan dengan asal dibawah timbunan barang barang.

Namjoon mengambil kertas menyedihkan itu. mencoba meratakannya sesekali, meskipun kerutan kerutan lusuh masih terlihat jelas. Baru lembar pertama yang ia lihat, Namjoon sudah membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"astaga!" Seokjin mendongak, memerhatikan Namjoon yang menatap kertas ujiannya dengan ekspresi remeh tak percaya.

"apa apaan ini?" sahut Namjoon lagi sambil terus melihat kertas kertas berikutnya. Seokjin yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa diam menatap tajam guru privat barunya.

Dan Namjoon terus saja mengomentari hasil ulangan Seokjin dengan sepatah kata yang langsung menohok.

"mengerikan."

Seokjin makin mengkerut dibangkunya, kepalanya tertunduk, malu, bingung, kesal. Ia tidak tau harus apa. Bosan dengan komentar sinis, Namjoon sekarang menatap kertas itu dengan senyum remehnya.

"pfttt" pria itu bahkan sampai menahan tawanya yang nyaris menyembur keluar.

"bodoh sekali." Namjoon terkekeh. Sementara Seokjin-tanpa sadar-mempoutkan bibirnya. _Menyebalkan sekali!_

Mata Namjoon membulat ngeri, "aku bahkan tak akan membicarakan soal yang ini"lalu ia buru buru melanjutkan penilaiannya ke kertas ulangan selanjutnya. Seolah ia baru saja melihat gambar hantu dikertas itu.

Dan Namjoon pun menjadi kritikus nilai yang sangat pedas. Ia terus terus dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan, yang tampaknya sangat ia nikmati itu.

Ia mulai lagi dengan komentar "kau pasti bercanda."

Lalu mulai menyebalkan seperti, "astaga, anak SD juga bisa lebih baik dari ini."

Sampai yang paling kurang ajar "yatuhan.. apa yang ada diotakmu."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang menjadi penutup kegiatan Namjoon itu. ia merapihkan kertas ulangan tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Seokjin.

"baiklah, setelah kulihat lihat, dari semuanya, kau hanya bagus di Bahasa Inggris. Sementara nilai yang lain.. mengerikan." Seokjin mengambil kertas itu, sedikit meremasnya untuk meredakan emosi yang berkecamuk di dada.

"yang terparah adalah hitung menghitung." Ah, Seokjin setuju sekali dengan ini. ia tak pernah menyukai apapun yang memiliki rumus.

Namjoon diam sebentar, lalu ia menatap Seokjin dalam diam. "aku tak tau aku sanggup mengajarimu atau tidak." Lanjutnya serius sekali. yang akhirnya membuat Seokjin berdecak sebal. Namjoon bukannya tidak mengerti atau merasa benar benar tidak sanggup. Nilai Seokjin pun tidak separah yang seperti Namjoon komentari.

Tapi ia hanya senang menggoda anak didik nya itu. ia suka saat melihat Seokjin yang berubah ubah ekspresinya. Bagi Namjoon, itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Padahal Seokjin seorang pria tulen dengan badan yang bisa dikatakan ideal untuk seorang namja.

Apa namjoon keterlaluan?

Ayolah ia hanya bercanda, lagipula hitung hitung ini untuk balas dendamnya karena ulah Seokjin kemarin.

Sudah cukup bercandanya, Namjoon juga orang yang serius jika menyangkut tanggung jawab. Pria itu lalu mengambil buku matematika yang ada diatas meja. "yasudah. Coba kau baca dulu bab ini." ia membuka buku itu dan menunjukan sebuah bab lalu menyodorkannya pada Seokjin.

Posisi meja yang lebih rendah dari kursi dan tidak begitu besar membuat Seokjin aga kesusahan untuk membaca, ia membungkuk dan tampak kesulitan saat membuat catatan catatan kecil.

"ah, tempat ini tak mendukung. Apa kau punya tempat lain yang lebih baik?" tanya Namjoon akhirnya. Kalau Seokjin begitu terus, bagaimana ia bisa focus belajar. Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menegakkan badannya kembali.

"hmm. Perpustakaan? Ada perpustakaan kecil di lantai tiga, dekat dengan ruang kerja appa ku. Aku jarang kesana."

"bagus. Kita belajar disitu saja. Rapihkan bukumu." Kata Namjoon santai, Seokjin sempat mendengus sekali sampai akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Namjoon.

Lihat, baru sehari dia sudah tukang perintah seperti itu.

Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar dengan Seokjin yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Namjoon yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya –dengan beberapa buku Seokjin yang ia bantu bawa-menatap punggung namja itu dengan seksama. ia tak melepaskan pandangannya bahkan saat mereka berpapasan dengan maid yang membawa makanan dan minuman yang Seokjin pesan sebelumnya.

"tolong antar kan ke perpustakaan saja." Perintah tuan muda itu dengan nada sopan yang membuat Namjoon semakin menatapnya penuh minat.

Dan akhirnya merekapun sampai di perpustakaan

.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan disebuah meja. Perpustakaan ini memang tidak luas tapi juga tidak kecil. Tergolong lengkap dan besar malah, untuk sebuah perpustakaan yang ada dirumah. Beberapa rak buku tinggi berdiri dengan koleksi koleksi buku lengkap dari berbagai topic. Seperti bisnis, politik, novel klasik dan bacaan bacaan lain-yang separuhnya adalah milik Tuan Kim.

Seokjin sudah selesai membaca bab yang Namjoon berikan, sekarang gantian guru itu yang mengambil buku Seokjin dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran. "baiklah, sekarang kita mulai. Aku akan mulai dari materi ini. jadi, jika kau menemukan soal seperti ini, yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah mencari nilai X. dengan rumus ini." kata Namjoon sambil mencorat coret disebuah kertas. Menerangkan pelajaran dengan lancar dan lugas, tanpa terdengar menggurui seperti guru ke murid. Melainkan layaknya seorang kaka yang menjelaskan sesuatu pada adiknya.

Bahasa yang Namjoon gunakan juga santai dan mudah dimengerti.

"…lalu, masukan nilai yang kau dapat tadi… lalu…" padangan Seokjin teralihkan, bukannya memperhatikan Namjoon dan catatan yang ia buat, Seokjin malah menatap bibir tebal lelaki itu yang terlihat menghipnotis.

"…nah untuk contoh soal seperti ini kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini." entah karena ia sudah mabok rumus atau suara Namjoon memang terdengar sexy di telinganya? Namjoon memiliki suara serak serak berat yang menenangkan, dan harus Seokjin akui.. itu keren.

Seokjin masih terus menatap bibir Namjoon yang bergerak gerak, menghasilkan suara sexy yang memanjakan telinganya. Anak sulung keluarga Kim ini tak menyadari, ia tidak berkedip sedikit pun dari tadi.

Namjoon menyudahi penjelasannya, ia menoleh menatap Seokjin di depannya, memastikan apa Seokjin memperhatikan atau tidak. "kau menger-" Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya begitu ia menangkap basah anak muridnya sedang melamun memperhatikan wajahnya.

Seokjin tersentak kaget. jantungnya berdegub keras

" _what are u lookin at, kid?"_ tanya Namjoon penuh selidik dengan sebuah smirk diwajahnya.

" _no-nothing. And by the way, im not a kid_! Kurasa umur kita tak begitu berbeda jauh!" kata Seokjin gagap. _Sialan. Kenapa juga aku harus gelagapan begini?_

Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya, menilai gelagat Seokjin barusan. Sementara yang lebih muda mati matian menjaga sikapnya agar tampak normal. Namjoon mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

"okay, kalau begitu, sekarang kerjakan latihan soal yang ini."

Seokjin pun buru buru mengambil buku latihan, mengerjakan soal memusingkan itu. setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terus terusan memandang Namjoon. ia sudah tidak beradu tatap lagi dengan Namjoon, tapi jantungnya masih saja berdetak tak normal.

Ia mengintip diam diam kearah Namjoon yang ada di depannya. Tapi buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke buku dihadapannya.

 _Sial! Dia mengawasiku._

Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah Seokjin tadi. Setelah memergoki Seokjin yang menatapnya, ia jadi semakin gemas untuk menggoda anak didiknya. Pria itu malah balik memerhatikan Seokjin yang-pura pura-sibuk dengan soal yang ia berikan,

Seokjin mengambil asal buku matematikan di depannya, lalu mendirikan buku itu di atas meja dengan posisi terbuka. Persis seperti orang yang sedang membaca.

Seokjin sebenarnya tidak membaca buku itu. boro boro membaca, melirik pun tidak. Ia hanya butuh sesuatu untuk menghalangi pandangan Namjoon ke dirinya sebelum jantung Seokjin makin berdetak gila gilaan.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya mencoba meredakan debaran di dadanya, tiba tiba buku yang menjadi 'perisai' Seokjin jatuh dengan bunyi yang membuat pria itu kaget.

Seokjin mendongak, Namjoon baru saja menarik buku yang Seokjin baca, sehingga buku tebal yang tadi berdiri dengan posisi terbuka, sekarang tergeletak diatas meja.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Namjoon masih diam dengan tatapan khas nya. Seokjin mengerjap ngerjap. Mencoba berfikir reaksi normal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Diam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Namjoon memajukan wajahnya kearah Seokjin. Pria itu membulatkan matanya kaget. kebingungan dengan situasi yang semakin tak membantu jantungnya.

"aku hanya mau ….." kata Namjoon pelan, membuat suaranya makin terdengar sexy. Seokjin memundurkan kepalanya, tapi Namjoon tak menyerah.

"bilang padamu kalau ….." Namjoon makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Seokjin, pria itu bahkan sampai berdiri demi memangkas jarak wajah mereka sampai sedekat mungkin.

Dada Seokjin bergemuruh, dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia cukup yakin si Namjoon menyebalkan itu bisa mendengar bunyi degub-annya.

 _Deg_

 _deg_

"buku yang kau baca….."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

"terbalik." Kata Namjoon. Soekjin membatu. Mereka terus dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Namjoon kembali memundurkan badannya dan duduk seperti semula. Seokjin yang tersadar beberapa detik kemudian langsung kelabakan.

"eh-i-eng-a-eh-" Seokjin mencari elakan yang tepat tapi tak berhasil. Tangannya pura pura sibuk mencari kertas, buku, pulpen, atau apapun untuk meredakan salah tingkahnya-yang sebenarnya malah membuat dia lebih salah tingkah.

"bodoh." Gumam Namjoon, tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Seokjin. Namjoon hanya mendengus geli sementara seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

.

"baiklah.. kurasa hari ini cukup." Kata Namjoon begitu selesai mengoreksi semua jawaban Seokjin yang salah. Namjoon mengecek jam tangannya, memastikan berapa waktu yang ia punya untuk bersiap ke jadwal selanjutnya.

"karena hari pertama, belajar kali ini tidak usah lama lama dulu. Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan lain" kata Namjoon sambil membereskan barang barangnya dan memasukannya kembali ke tas. Seokjin mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"seokjin-sshi, kapan kau tidak sibuk?" Namjoon bertanya pada Soekjin dengan nada lembut. Tatapannya juga tidak menyebalkan seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

"eh?" _tidak sibuk? Dia.. mengajakku… kencan?_

"ah.. sibuk? Eng.. memangnya kita mau kemana?" dan hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Seokjin, lengkap dengan tampang polosnya. Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" lanjut pria itu sambil tertawa pelan. Melihat Namjoon yang tertawa, giliran Seokjin yang sekarang mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku ingin menyocokan jadwal kita. Hari apa kau bisa belajar. Setidaknya aku butuh 3 hari dari waktumu dalam seminggu."

 _Astaga! Bodoh sekali kau seokjin!_

"oh. Be-begitu.. ehmmm.. kamis jumat sabtu?"

"tidak bisa.. hari kamis aku sudah ada janji lain." Hari ini hari kamis, Namjoon sebenarnya ada jadwal mengajar lagi, tapi karena tuan kim memintanya datang sore ini ia tidak enak hati untuk menolak.

"lalu kau bisanya kapan?"

"selain hari Rabu, Kamis, aku bisa." Kata Namjoon yang sudah selesai merapihkan barang barangnya. Ia memakai tas nya lalu menatap Seokjin dengan senyuman lembutnya tadi.

Senyuman yang membuat Seokjin tak berkedip saat menabrak pria itu. Seokjin berdehem sekali.

"yasudah, Senin, Selasa, Jumat."

"baiklah aku setuju. Oh iya, bisakah kau memberikanku ponselmu?"

"untuk apa?"

"berikan saja." Seokjin merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan benda pipih itu pada Namjoon. Namjoon sempat mengembalikan kembali begitu ponsel itu meminta untuk memasukan password terlebih dulu.

"kita harus menyimpan nomor masing masing. Dengan begitu kita bisa saling berkabar dengan mudah." Kata Namjoon saat Seokjin sudah membuka password ponselnya dan memberikan kembali pada Namjoon. pria itu sibuk mengetik sebuah nomor di ponsel lalu menyentuh pilihan _dial_

"berkabar?" tanya Seokjin heran. Sementara Namjoon sedang mengecek ponselnya sendiri, memastikan panggilan dari ponsel Seokjin tersambung ke miliknya.

"ya… misalnya kalau ada keperluan belajar atau semacamnya." Lanjut Namjoon. setelah ia selesai menyimpan nomer Seokjin di ponselnya.

"ini, sudah ada nomorku juga di ponselmu" kata Namjoon ssambil memberikan kembali ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk nyonya Kim. Aku pamit Seokjin-sshi. Permisi."

"ne.. terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Dan Namjoon pun keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian yang masih menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

~ooo~

Makan malam pun tiba. Berhubung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang ada di Korea, mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk makan bersama keluarga. Tak perlu restoran mewah, makan bersama dirumah adalah tempat favorit keluarga mereka untuk makan malam sambil berbincang hangat.

Mengingat, Chanyeol sangat sibuk, dan momen itu susah sekali didapatkan.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari makan malam itu. Seokjin yang biasanya paling lahap makannya, ribut dimeja makan dengan adiknya. Saling meledek sampai acara makan malam bisa menjadi acara lempar makanan, malah menjadi pendiam.

"jinnie, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya, menatap anak sulungnya khawatir.

"huh? Apa eomma?" Seokjin yang sedang melamun, tersentak kaget begitu Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang duduk di depannya ikut ikutan menatap Seokjin penuh tanya.

"dari tadi kau memainkan makananmu. Kau kenapa?"

"ani.. tidak ada apa apa." Bohong Seokjin, lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"oh iya, ngomong ngomong, bagaimana hari pertama mu belajar privat Seokjin? Apa dia menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba, membuat seokjin tersedak. Buru buru Baekhyun memberikan gelas air putih untuk anaknya yang langsung diminum habis.

"ah.. soal itu…" kata Seokjin setelah menelan tegukan terakhir.

 _Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya?_

"apakah kau nyaman belajar dengannya?" belum sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah bertanya lagi.

"ah… itu… aku.. se-"

 _Otak. Aku mohon. Bekerja sama lah._

"bicara yang jelas nak." Tegur Baekhyun. Bagaimana Seokjin menjelaskannya? Apa ia harus jujur? Memberi tahu bahwa ia memukuli guru privatnya dan mengatainya penguntit? Lalu si Namjoon itu membuat nya malu sekarang. Dan setiap kali mengajar pria itu selalu membuat jantung Seokjin berdebar keras, begitu?

"eng.. anu.. itu.. malu.. hmm. Anu.. keras."

"hah? Anunya keras?" celetuk Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung melemparkan death glare pada Seokjin. Buru buru Seokjin mengoreksi kembali sebelum Taehyung makin bertanya kemana mana.

"bu-bukan begitu! Aish! Di-dia.. dia berusaha keras untuk membuatku mengerti ayah." Kata Seokjin akhirnya.

"bagus _dong_ "

"kau sebodoh itu hyung?" yang benar saja sampai seorang guru berusaha keras untuk mengajar. Pasti otak kakanya sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"maksud- ah sudah lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membahas apapun soal Namjoon"

"Namjoon?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya. "Seokjin. Dia gurumu. Panggil dengan sebutan Namjoon-ssaem" tegur Chanyeol tegas. Seokjin hanya mengangguk asal.

 _Bagus. Sekarang aku harus memanggil si menyebalkan itu dengan embel embel ssaem._

.

.

Entah apa mimpi Jackson semalam, yang jelas ia bahagia sekali begitu pulang kerumah dan menemukan banyak sekali makanan di meja makan. Ada ayam, daging, sup, kue, buah. Stock kulkas mereka juga penuh dengan makanan bergizi yang mudah dimasak. "wow… kau habis menang lotre atau bagaimana?" tanya Jackson kebingungan

"tidak.. aku diterima bekerja menjadi guru privat yang kau tawarkan itu. lalu hari ini aku langsung bekerja. Dan kau tau, aku sudah dibayar setengahnya dan jumlahnya lebih dari yang kuharapkan." Kata Namjoon antusias sambil menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan.

"wah, yang benar?" Jackson yang mendengar itu jadi takjub sendiri.

"menurutmu aku bisa beli ini dari mana."

"wahhh kau benar benar makmur Namjoon!" sahut Jackson bahagia sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan. Keduanya pun tengah duduk bersama menikmati makan malam dengan makanan berlimpah yang jarang terjadi ini.

"untuk bulan ini, biar aku yang membayar uang sewa dan semua tagihan serta keperluan bulanan. Kau focus saja untuk biaya ibumu, arra?" kata Namjoon disela sela makannya. Jackson yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"kau tidak usah sampai seperti itu Namjoon, ini uangmu."

"bicara apa kau! Ibumu sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri. Sudah. Aku tidak menerima kata penolakan!" Kata Namjoon tegas, pura pura marah. Jackson menatap sahabatnya itu lekat lekat.

"baiklah.."

" _thanks buddy."_ Lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus. Sementara Namjoon mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode bahwa itu bukan apa apa.

"omong omong.. bagaimana muridmu kali ini? apa dia cantik? Sexy? Hot?" tanya Jackson penuh selidik dengan senyum jahilnya. Namjoon tertawa.

"yak! otakmu Mesum sekali!"

"hahaha, aku serius.."

Pria itu tersenyum lalu kembali mengingat seharian ini dengan Seokjin. Dan sebeuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari

"dia…. menarik" kata Namjoon dengan seulas senyum penuh arti.

 _Kau benar benar menarik perhatianku. Kim Seokjin_

.

.

.

TBC

Haa.. maaf aku update malem malem. Ada yang baca ga? Hehehe.

Aku gatau pilih cast siapa untuk orang tua Jin. Jadinya milih chanbaek. Soalnya baek mirip tae dan aku pernah nemu foto jin mirip chanyeol. heheheh

Btw untuk Namjin ini konfliknya ga berat kok dan aku juga ga mau bikin panjang panjang takut bosen. Hehehe

Oh iya aku mau tanya, berhubung army baru aku belum tau banyak nih. Aku mau minta pendapat chingudeul, kira kira cast yang cocok untuk deket sama jin dan namjoon siapa ya? Dulu aku pernah nemu ff yang jin nya sama hyosang. Nah kira kira selain hyosang siapa lagi? Dan kalo di namjoon siapa?

Thankyou udah baca. Jangan lupa review nya ya.. ;)

-tachi-


	3. Chapter 3

TEACHER AND ME

MAIN CAST: NAMJOON, SEOKJIN, YOONGI, JIMIN

PAIRING: NAMJIN/slight YOONMIN

RATE: T++

WARNINGS: TYPO, CERITA ABSURD.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Matahari pagi menyinari rumah mewah keluarga Kim, Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian seragamnya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kala itu juga tak kalah rapih.

Pagi ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus kembali bertolak ke Jepang untuk mengurus urusan pekerjaannya disana. Bisa dikatakan, sarapan ini adalah sarapan mereka bersama yang terakhir sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali lagi ke Korea,

Semua makan dengan tenang, tak terkecuali Seokjin. Namun wajah Seokjin jelas sekali menunjukan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"eomma…" panggil Seokjin pelan.

"hmm?" Seokjin diam sebentar, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan teh untuk Chanyeol. "haruskah aku belajar dengan guru itu?" Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan pandangan heran."memangnya kenapa sayang? Bukankah Namjoon orang yang baik?"

"dia juga cerdas. Untuk pria seumurnya itu luar biasa Seokjin." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengunyah potongan ayam. Appa nya tampak sangat semangat sekali jika membahas tentang guru privat muda itu. "tapi.. bisakah aku mengganti guru?" pinta Seokjin bersungguh sungguh. Baekhyun menatap Seokjin semakin heran. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah suaminya, memastikan Chanyeol belum merespon apa apa.

"sayang… akan memakan waktu lagi jika kau mengganti guru privat"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja appa mu, ya?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada memelan. Chanyeol adalah sosok appa yang bijak, humoris dan sangat penyayang. Tapi raksasa itu adalah seorang bos besar. Dan merupakan tipikal umum bos besar, yang akan marah jika perintahnya tidak dijalankan. Bisa dipastikan Seokjin akan dimarahi habis habisan jika membangkang lagi.

Seokjin mempoutkan bibir tebalnya. Memang benar kata eomma, mencari guru privat akan memakan waktu lagi. Ditambah tahun ini Seokjin sebentar lagi ujian. Perjanjian awal dengan appanya adalah Seokjin setuju untuk ikut les privat dengan guru yang dipilihkan Chanyeol jika ia ingin melanjutkan minatnya dalam memasak. Seketika, Seokjin menyesali itu semua.

"kalau begitu, Taehyung juga harus ikut belajar privat!" rengek Seokjin, membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk mengunyah mau tak mau harus meladeni rengekan pria kelas 3 Senior High yang kekanak kanakkan.

"Taehyung masih kelas 1 junior high school. Eomma rasa itu belum perlu."

"Perlu eomma!."

"Appa rasa Taetae bukan memerlukan guru privat.." kata Chanyeol pelan. Ketiganya sekarang menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan potongan paha ayam di kedua tangannya. Membedakan mana paha kanan mana paha kiri.

Ketiganya hening sementara Taehyung tampaknya masih sibuk dengan ayam malang itu.

Appa nya benar, Taehyung tidak membutuhkan les privat, ia lebih membutuhkan Pelatihan mental sepertinya.

"Sudahlah Seokjinnie. Eomma tidak mau mendengar kau merengek terus. Kau sudah kelas 3. Bersikaplah dewasa." Kata Baekhyun sambil meminum air putih di gelasnya. Diikuti Chanyeol yang juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"appa tidak mau mendengar nilaimu jeblok lagi. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi-"

"appa akan memecat guru itu kan?!" potong Seokjin dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran dengan respon Seokjin yang malah antusias. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir

"appa akan memecatmu sebagai anak!" lanjutnya kemudian. Sementara Seokjin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"sudah, kami pergi dulu." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangkit, bersiap untuk bertolak ke Jepang.

"sampai jumpa Jinni, TaeTae. Baik baik ya dirumah." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala anak anaknya.

"eommaaa jangan pergiii" rengek Taehyung yang sekarang matanya sudah berkaca kaca. Selagi ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukkan layaknya di drama drama, Seokjin bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk memberikan pelukan kilat.

"ingat. Belajar yang benar atau Taehyung akan menjadi anak tunggal dikeluarga Kim." Bisik Chanyeol saat Seokjin berada di pelukannya. Meskipun Seokjin tau appa nya tidak se-galak- itu, tapi tetap saja ancaman Chanyeol cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Seokjin dan Taehyung berangkat ke skeolah bersama. sudah beberapa hari ini supir Taehyung sedang izin cuti karena sakit. dan mau tak mau, Seokjin harus mengantar sang adik setiap pagi. Beruntung jarak sekolah keduanya tidak jauh. Jika iya, Seokjin harus mengirit jajan makannya untuk membeli bensin mobil mewah nya yang boros.

"aishhh bagaimana ini." Seokjin berdecak kesal. Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah otaknya tak berhenti berfikir untuk mencari cara bagaimana lepas dari guru privat nya itu. Namjoon memang pria yang baik. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Tapi untuk Seokjin, semua terasa salah.

Baiklah, akan kujelaskan pada kalian. Seokjin adalah anak sulung CEO kaya raya yang dianugrahi wajah rupawan. Ia memang memiliki beberapa fans, ya tidak sebanyak Cassanova Sekolah si Kwon Ji Yong . tapi intinya ia memiliki beberapa penggemar di sekolah. Dan Seokjin, anti- _anti sekali-_ jika ia jatuh hati lebih dulu pada seseorang. Jika itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus melenyapkan perasaan itu. Ya, Seokjin dan rasa gengsi nya yang besar.

"uughh! ini benar benar menyebalkannnn!" teriak Seokjin kencang kencang dimobil. Taehyung yang sedang duduk disampingnya sampai terlonjak kaget, mata anak itu membulat besar sekali.

"hyung.. hyung kenapa?" tanya nya takut takut, Taehyung memegangi tali tas nya kencang kencang seolah tas itu bisa berubah menjadi parasut dan membawanya pergi dari kaka gila nya ini. Seokjin menoleh kikuk kearah Taehyung yang sekarang benar benar terlihat takut.

"bukan apa apa." Seokjin kembali menatap jalan didepannya mencoba kembali fokus 100% pada jalanan. Bukannya wajah Namjoon yang menatapnya dekat sekali saat insiden buku terbalik di perpustakan. Mengingat hal itu, Seokjin kembali kesal- _atau senang_? Entahlah, yang jelas jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"tapi wajah hyung memerah." Lanjut Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. tapi Seokjin masih diam dengan rona merah yang belum hilang di wajah. Ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya. Tidak biasanya Seokjin berteriak teriak tidak karuan di mobil dan memacu kendaraan secepat ini. pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan pria itu.

"hyung kenapa diam saja?" alih alih menjawab, Seokjin malah semakin memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Dahi Taehyung berkerut, berfikir keras mencari tau apa yang salah dengan hyungnya

"hyung sakit perut?" Seokjin masih diam. Taehyung memajukan badannya sedikit dan mengendus ngendus kearah jok mobil Seokjin. Mencari bukti bahwa dugaannya benar.

"tapi tidak bau." Gumam Taehyung saat tidak menangkap aroma tak enak di indra penciumannya. Oke, berarti Seokjin tidak sakit perut. Lalu dia kenapa?

"hyun-"

"diamlah Tae!" tegur Seokjin masih dengan wajah kesalnya."hyung sedang pusing. Kau diam saja ya, sampai hyung perbolehkan bicara." Taehyung awalnya ingin protes. Tapi akhirnya ia mencoba mengangguk setuju, takut jika ia akan dilempar keluar dari mobil.

"bagus."

Seokjin tidak tau ada apa dengan moodnya pagi ini. ia sebal dan putus asa. Pembicaraan dengan kedua orang tuanya gagal total. Ia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari guru privatnya yang menyebalkan sebelum pria itu semakin gila-atau lebih tepatnya, sebelum jantung Seokjin semakin menggila saat bertemu dengan pria berlesung pipit itu.

Dan tujuan Seokjin adalah meminta bantuan pada 2 sahabatnya, walaupun ia juga ragu mereka akan memberikan solusi masuk akal, mengingat keduanya memiliki kemampuan menyelesaikan masalah yang sangat cetek. Tapi tetap saja, hanya 2 sahabat pendeknya itu yang bisa Seokjin andalkan sekarang. dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin memacu mobilnya secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Seokjin sampai di parkiran sekolah, ia memarkirkan mobil nya dibawah pohon rindang, persis disamping mobil Yoongi yang terpakir sedikit miring. Seokjin mendengus, _otak dan mobil sama saja, sama sama miring_ –pikirnya.

Seokjin turun dari mobil dan mengunci pintunya. baru saja berjalan 2 langkah, telinga Seokjin menangkap sayup sayup suara ketukan dari arah belakang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menajamkan indra pendengarannya, mencoba memperjelas suara apa barusan.

Hening

Seokjin kembali melangkah. Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar, semakin keras dan semakin beruntun. Seokjin akhirnya menoleh.

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna nyaris seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Taehyung yang dengan manisnya masih duduk di kursi penumpang. Wajah anak itu memelas dengan kedua tangan terkepal di jendela. Mencoba mengetuk, menyadarkan sang kakak bahwa ia tertinggal.

Seokjin berlari kemobil dan membuka pintunya.

"ASTAGA TAEHYUNG! KENAPA KAU ADA DISITU?!"

"hyung lupa mengantarku ke sekolah." Cicit Taehyung

Astaga

"hyung dari tadi menyuruhku diam, aku jadi tidak bisa mengingatkan."

Astaga lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai lupa?. Seokjin menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna ditangannya, 15 menit sebelum masuk sekolah. Seokjin kembali menatap Taehyung yang semakin memelas. Dengan dengusan keras, Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil.

"pegangan Tae!." Dan setelah itu, Taehyung kembali menempuh perjalanan dengan kecepatan gila gilaan menuju ke sekolahnya. Terima kasih Seokjin, kau sungguh kaka yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah, Seokjin akhirnya terlambat masuk dan mengharuskan ia dihukum berlari memutari lapangan. Pria itu baru bisa bernafas saat jam istirahat. Dengan langkah besar besar, melupakan nafasnya yang tersengal sengal karena lelah, Seokjin menuju kantin, mencari 2 sosok yang dari tadi ia butuhkan.

Seokjin menatap lekat lekat ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan hanya menemukan Jimin yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman teman sekelasnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Seokjin langsung menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. Jimin yang melihat kedatangan Seokjin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"ah, Jin hyung. Ka-"

"katakan padaku dimana Yoongi" potong Seokjin. Dadanya masih naik turun mengatur nafas. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap penampilan Seokjin yang berantakan. _Kenapa dia?_

"ah soal itu, Jin hyung aku ra-

"aku akan memberikanmu nomor telfon penyanyi sialan kesukaanmu itu. siapa namanya, Jungkook? Ya, apalah itu namanya" tandasnya. Mendengar nama idolanya disebut mata Jimin membulat.

"Jungkook dancer dan penyanyi solo itu hyung?! Kookie golden maknae?" tanya Jimin bersemangat. Terlalu antusias sampai sampai ia lupa mengatupkan mulutnya

"iyaaaa." Seokjin menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya malas."yang benar hyung?!" pekik Jimin, ia bahkan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat meja didepan Jimin tergeser

"iya aku a-"

"lewat sini." Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah beranjak dan melangkah cepat cepat. Seokjin buru buru mengekorinya. Tapi dasar Jimin yang tidak sabar mendapatkan nomor Jungkook, langkahnya benar benar secepat kilat. Kaki jangkung Seokjin yang dipakai berlari tadi sudah sangat lelah.

"ayo cepat hyung." Jimin menaiki tangga tangga dengan semangat, meninggalkan Seokjin yang mengikutinya dengan susah payah dibelakang. Sial, ia harus sering sering berolah raga mulai sekarang.

"Yoongi hyung di dalam." Kata Jimin saat mereka sampai di pintu ruangan terpencil dilantai tertinggi. Ah iya, tentu Yoongi disini, diruangan khusus pribadi nya yang ia buat sendiri. Seokjin langsung masuk keruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi karpet, 2 kursi kayu, meja dengan cemilan dan minuman kaleng, dan sofa besar dimana Yoongi sedang tidur pulas diatasnya. Membiarkan angin masuk mengelus kulit wajahnya dari jendela yang dibuka.

"Yoongi bangun." Panggil Seokjin sambil berdiri di depan Yoongi, diikuti oleh Jimin yang bersiap menagih janji Seokjin.

"hellooo. Bangun grandpa!" masih tidak ada respon, yang ada hanya suara dengkuran halus dari pria berambut hijau itu. iya, Yoongi mengecat rambutnya. Hak istimewa yang ia buat sendiri sebagai pemilik sekolah ini.

"Yoongi!" Seokjin menendang sofa yang ditiduri Yoongi, membuat si kakek itu perlahan membuka matanya. Jimin yang dari tadi melihat sedikit bergidik ngeri. "siapa dari kalian yang membangunkanku?" kata Yoongi datar masih dengan posisi nya yang belum bergeser sedikitpun. "cepat bangun." Titah Seokjin sambil melipat tangannya.

"hyung, mana nomor jungkook yang tadi kau janjikan?" bisik Jimin, ia menari narik pelan Ujung baju Seokjin yang daritadi sibuk dengan acara membangunkan Yoongi. "aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"saat aku sudah mendapatkan nomor itu." lanjutnya dengan cengiran nakal.

"aishhh! Hyung kau menipuku!"

"Park Jimin, kau menjual ku untuk sederet nomor ponsel penyanyi gigi kelinci itu?" mata Yoongi menyipit tak percaya, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya atas tindakan yang bisa Yoongi anggap sebagai penghianatan. Waktu tidurnya sangat berharga, Seokjin-apalagi Jimin, tau itu.

Jimin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal "hehe, aku sepertinya masih ada tugas, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!" Jimin membalikan badannya dan bersiap untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun, tangan Yoongi jauh lebih cepat.

"kau diam disini." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan menariknya agar duduk disampingnya. Membuat pria sipit itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"jadi, Kim Seokjin, apa yang terjadi pagi ini sampai kau cukup gila untuk membangunkanku." Kata Yoongi sambil menyender ke sofa dan melipat tangannya.

"guruku!" Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"guru privatku ternyata orang yang aku tabrak waktu itu!" sekarang Jimin ikut ikutan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 _Serius deh, Seokjin hyung sedang kenapa sih_?

Seokjin menghela nafasnya frustasi begitu melihat reaksi kedua temannya yang lambat tanggap.

"yang aku sangka penguntit! Dia guru privatku!" Jimin dan Yoongi ber "ohhh.." ria, baru paham maksud si tiang ini.

"bagaimana bisa terjadi hyung?"

"entahlah, appa ku yang mengurusnya." Seokjin menarik kursi kayu didekat situ dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"hidupmu drama sekali." ledek Yoongi sambil mendengus. "bantu aku yoongi!" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, "bantu apa?" belum menceritakan masalahnya dengan jelas, sudah minta bantuan. Dasar bodoh. Pantas nilainya jeblok semua.

"aku tidak mau memiliki guru speerti dia." Kata Seokjin pelan lebih terdengar seperti merengek. "memangnya ada apa hyung?

Dan Seokjinpun menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin saat belajar bersama. tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Jimin mengangguk angguk mengerti-atau sok mengerti-sementara Yoongi hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tampak tak tertarik.

"aku tidak mengerti. Dia yang seharusnya marah kepadamu, tapi dia tampaknya baik baik saja." kata Yoongi sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu?" lanjutnya lagi. Seokjin hanya menundukan kepalanya, memilin ujung dasi seragam sekolahnya.

"kau menyukainya." Tutur Yoongi dengan nada lugas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Seokjin mendongakan kepalanya cepat sekali, Jimin bersumpah ia mendengar suara sendi dari leher Seokjin.

"ti-tidak" Seokjin menggeleng. Meyakinkan Yoongi atas pernyataan nya yang salah luar biasa (atau lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri) Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, menatap Seokjin penuh selidik.

"kau benar benar menyukainya." Lanjut nya sambil mengangguk angguk dengan gerakan pelan yang dramatis.

"aigooo Jin hyung menyukai orang lain? Aku pikir dengan tingkat narsis mu yang setinggi itu, kau hanya akan berakhir dengan menikahi dirimu sendiri." Celetuk Jimin dengan wajah polosnya. Sumpah, Jimin tidak bohong, ia benar benar berfikir Seokjin akan menikahi dirinya sendiri.

"Park Jimin." Seokjin mendelik tidak suka. Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya- _"memang itu kenyataannya_ " batin Jimin, Seokjin lkembali menatap Yoongi

"aku tidak menyukainya!" mata Seokjin bergerak cepat. Mencari cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai pria seperti itu." kata Seokjin bersungguh sungguh. Tapi bukannya menemukan alasan, wajah Namjoon kembali terbayang di benaknya.

"pria dengan wajah tampan dengan lesung pipit yang.." Seokjin terdiam saat Yoongi dan Jimin memperhatikan dirinya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"me-menyebalkan." Kata Seokjin cepat cepat, membuyarkan bayang bayang Namjoon dibenaknya. Melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya, Yoongi hanya terkekeh.

"Jin. Aku mengenalmu dari dulu. Aku bisa tau sekali wajahmu itu menjelaskan yang sebaliknya. Kau menyukainya kan? Akui saja."

"tidak aku ti-lupakan!" cukup sudah. Bukannya membantu, Jimin dan Yoongi malah menertawainya.

"kalian sama sekali tidak membantu. Dasar pasangan cebol!" Seokjin bangkit dengan gusar lalu ia pun melangkah besar besar keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih terkekeh dan menatapnya aneh.

"ada apa dengan otaknya?" kata Yoongi bermonolog, sementara Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tau.

 **~ooo~**

Seokjin sampai dirumah siang itu, tentu saja setelah menjemput Taehyung lebih dulu dan memastikan ia tidak meninggalkan adiknya lagi di dalam mobil.

Seokjin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya. Siang ini Namjoon akan datang dan mengajar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak siap bertemu pria itu.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya memikirkan cara, ponsel Seokjin bergetar. Ia merogoh benda itu dari sakunya, dan melemparnya asal ke atas kasur saat melihat notifikasi di layar ponsel.

 **Namjoon**

 **Jangan lupa kau ada les privat 30 menit lagi. Aku sudah menuju ke rumahmu.**

"Sial"

Seokjin belum siap bertemu dengan Namjoon, maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari jadwal belajarnya. Tanpa mengganti baju lebih dulu, Seokjin meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Persetan dengan les privat, ia harus menyelamatkan jantungnya sebelum organ vital itu semakin berdetak gila gilaan saat bertemu Namjoon.

.

.

"jadi namamu Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Baru saja ia sampai di Mansion Kim, namun para maid mengatakan Seokjin tidk ada dirumah. Namjoon sedang menunggu diruang tamu sampai ia menyadari seorang anak lelaki sedang mengintip dari balik dinding. Aneh… dan sedikit menyeramkan.

Singkat cerita, anak itu menghampiri Namjoon dan berkenalan dengannya. Menemani Namjoon diruang tengah menunggu Seokjin pulang entah draimana.

"ne. namaku Taehyung. Kau guru privat Seokjin Hyung kan."

"betul. Salam kenal Taehyung-ah." Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum, Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"jadi dimana kakakmu?"

"entahlah, kurasa ia sedang pergi hyung." Sahut Taehyung santai sambil mencomot kue kering di meja yang disajikan untuk Namjoon tadinya.

"maksudku, apa kau tau kemana kakak mu pergi?" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya "hari ini ia bersikap aneh."

Alis Namjoon bertautan, "aneh bagaimana?" bukankah memang Seokjin itu selalu aneh?

"dia berteriak teriak dimobil. Seperti ini: 'ugh menyebalkan!' 'aisshh bagaimana ini!' lalu ia membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh sampai sampai lupa menurunkanku disekolah. Pulang nya juga begitu, ia diam saja. terkadang berbicara sendiri." Jelas Taehyung sambil memperagakan ulang tingkah kakanya dari tadi pagi. Mulut anak itu masih penuh dengan biscuit, Namjoon bisa melihat beberapa serbuk biscuit yang terbang dari mulut Taehyung saat ia bercerita dengan menggebu gebu.

"kurasa aku tau penyebabnya." Kata Taehyung lagi saat ia sudah menelan kunyahannya, lalu meminum jus jeruk-yang juga milik Namjoon. reflek.

"apa itu?" Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku yakin Seokjin hyung pasti…." Taehyung berujar dengan nada sangat serius. Ia bahkan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan meminta Namjoon menundukan tubuhnya agar mendekatkan telinga kearah Taehyung

"kesurupan." Bisik Taehyung.

Namjoon menarik kembali tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Taehyung baik baik. _Apa anak keluarga Kim tidak ada yang normal_? Batinnya. Namjoon hanya diam, ia bisa merasakan dahinya mengernyit sendiri karena tak tau harus merespon apa.

"dia suka memasak. Aku yakin arwah ayam dan babi yang dimasaknya sedang marah." Lanjut Taehyung mantap. Masih dengan beberapa bekas serpihan biscuit yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"a-ah.. begitu ya." Kata Namjoon kemuidan sambil mengangguk angguk, mencoba mencerna hipotesa tak masuk akal dari anak di depannya ini.

"haruskah kita memanggil pemburu hantu?"

Namjoon menggeleng cepat. "ti-tidak usah."

"lalu, sebelumnya ada kejadian apalagi?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, bermaksud mengganti topik dari obrolan absurdnya sekarang.

"tidak ada apa apa. Seokjin hyung hanya merengek untuk mengganti guru privat tapi appa dan eomma ku tidak memperbolehkannya." Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya beberapa inci, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. sementara Taehyung sedang memilih milih makanan ringan mana lagi yang ia ingin masukan kemulutnya.

Namjoon diam, menunggu Taehyung yang akhirnya memilih pilihannya pada sebuah kue kacang merah.

"sepertinya ia membencimu." Tutur Taehyung santai lalu larut dalam kegiatan mengunyahnya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"baiklah…" gumam Namjoon, ia melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sebuah senyum kecil terhias diwajahnya.

Ia memiliki ide.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak tau berapa lama ia sudah pergi atau apa ada orang lain yang mencarinya. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya begitu baru saja keluar dari rumah. Ia memilih menyatroni Rumah Jimin dan mengganggunya seharian penuh sampai langit berubah gelap dan Jimin sudah ingin tidur.

Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya, ia begitu lelah dan hanya fokus untuk mandi dan segera tidur. Kakinya melangkah gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesaat ia berfikir untuk menengok Taehyung dikamarnya tapi ia urungkan karena anak itu pasti sudah tidur.

Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Tirai nya tertutup dan tidak ada penerangan apapun. Dengan malas Seokjin masuk dan menutup pintunya lalu menyalakan lampu.

Ia baru ingin melangkah menuju kamar mandi saat membalikan badannya, namun sesosok lelaki yang duduk santai di atas kasurnya berhasil membuat Seokjin memekik kaget, bahkan ia sampai terlonjak beberapa inci dari lantai.

"AAAAAGH!" Mata seokjin membulat, dadanya naik turun, pria itu bahkan mundur sampai punggungnya membentur pintu. Sementara sosok pria yang sedang duduk tenang itu hanya memandang Seokjin dengan senyum menyebalkan sambil melipat tangannya.

"masih ingin bersembunyi dariku Seokjin-ah?" kata orang itu, Namjoon, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Seokjin yang tadinya takut malah merasa kesal luar biasa.

Malam ini jelas akan menjadi malam yang panjang

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halloo. Maaf semakin ga jelas hehehe. Buat kalian yang aga gimana karena ngerasa Seokjin sama Namjoon kecepetan udah mulai kayak gini, yah gimana ya, awal bikin ceritanya emang aku bikin Seokjin sama Namjoon udah saling tertarik. Cuma yang satu gengsi yang satu jail. Jadinya gitu deh hehehe

Makasih udah baca.

Review Jusseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

TEACHER AND ME

MAIN CAST: NAMJOON, SEOKJIN, YOONGI, JIMIN

PAIRING: NAMJIN/slight YOONMIN

RATE: T++

WARNINGS: TYPO, CERITA ABSURD.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Sembur Seokjin pada pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Dekat sekali.

"Aku menunggumu." Namjoon menjawab santai sambil melipat tangannya. Setelah mendapat izin dari Chanyeol untuk menetap di mansion sampai malam dan menunggu Soekjin di kamar, Namjoon segera pergi ke lantai atas dan menunggu Seokjin disana. Menyiapkan _kejutan_ yang membuat Seokjin benar benar _terkejut._

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Bukan kah seharusnya kau pulang?" Seokjin bertanya lagi. Memastikan bahwa pria yang berdiri didepannya ini benar benar Namjoon. Bukan hantu.

"Tidak. Jadwalku hanya mengajarmu hari ini. Tugas tugas kuliahku juga sudah aku selesaikan."

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku mengantuk." Dia tidak bohong. Dia hanya ingin mandi dan tidur secepat mungkin.

Namjoon menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk senyum menantang paling meneybalkan yang pernah Seokjin lihat. "Kau mau tidur? Aku rasa tidak ada masalah jika kita _belajar_ diatas ranjang"

"TIDAK!" Seokjin menyanggah cepat cepat. Mengikuti kata otaknya. Ah.. sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab _iya_.

"Ki-kita ke perpustakaan sekarang saja." kata pria itu lalu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat cepat.

.

.

.

Hanya suara kertas dibalik yang terdengar di keheningan malam itu. Belajar di perpustakaan malam hari tentu hal paling membosankan untuk Soekjin. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang membalik halaman buku tidak minat. Namjoon, yang duduk dihadapannya, masih melipat tangannya dengan tubuh tersender di sandaran kursi. Matanya menatap Seokjin lekat lekat.

"kudengar dari adikmu, kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Namjoon. Hal itu sempat membuat Seokjin menghentikan tangannya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali lagi ke kegiatan membalik-balikkan kertas buku nya.

"apa urusannya denganmu?" Sahut Seokjin tanpa melihat Namjoon.

"tentu saja itu urusanku. Nilai nilaimu itu tanggung jawabku!"

"kau terlalu ikut campur!"

"aku?" Namjoon bertanya memastikan sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Seokjin masih terdiam. Ada helaan nafas penuh emosi yang terdengar dari Namjoon. Anak ini! sungguh menguji kesabaran!

"aku itu-"

"guru privatku. Iya aku tau." Tandas Seokjin cepat cepat dengan nada tak kalah emosi. Dia mendongkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon lurus lruus "tapi itu sepenuhnya hak ku, bukan? untuk belajar atau tidak."

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. Pria itu kemudian termenung seolah apa yang Seokjin katakan telah adalah kenyataan telak. Namjoon berdehem. Terlihat sekali dia seolah menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak keluar.

"dengar ya Seokjin." Namjoon mengawali ucapannya dengan nada tenang yang terdengar janggal.

"ya, kau benar. Itu hak mu seratus persen untuk belajar atau tidak. _Toh_ yang membayar semua biaya privatmu adalah ayahmu sendiri. Bukan aku atau orang lain. Tapi setidaknya, dengan umurmu yang sudah dewasa kau bisa berfikir lebih matang. Kau beruntung terlahir di keluarga kaya tanpa kekurangan apapun, meskipun kau tidak bekerja, warisan keluargamu pasti masih cukup sampai anak cucumu nanti."

Seokjin masih diam disini. Bertahan pada ego dan gengsi yang memenuhi otaknya. Entah kenapa, Namjoon yang berbicara seperti ini terdengar sangat tidak enak di telinga Seokjin.

"tapi apakah kau hanya akan terus bergantung dengan uang keluargamu? Apa kau bisa menjamin kau akan selamanya kaya? Sifat pemalas dan acuhmu itu tidak akan menuntunmu kemanapun. Apalagi dengan otak seminim itu." Nada Namjoon semakin meninggi, membuat Seokjin sempat tersentak. Dia bahkan melempar tatapan tidak suka saat namjoon mengatakan 'otak minim'. Tapi Namjoon tidak perduli.

"bersyukurlah ayahmu melakukan semua ini untukmu. Semua hal sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik dan praktis hanya untuk seorang anak sulung pembangkang sepertimu! Lihat orang lain, masih banyak yang kurang beruntung! Masih banyak orang yang harus membanting tulang hanya untuk bisa sekolah! Ataupun melepas impian nya hanya karna harus dibebankan tanggung jawab keluarga." Namjoon sudah emosi sekarang. Seokjin pun bahkan mengernyitkan dahinya dan membulatkan mata begitu ada beberapa kata yang menusuk hatinya. Dia ingin merespon tapi otaknya serasa macet tiba tiba.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. "kau tidak berada di kedua posisi itu. Kau tidak perlu repot repot. Bekerja untuk makan, panas panasan ke sekolah. Kau bahkan pergi ke sekolah termahal di Seoul. Bisakah kau hargai sedikit ayahmu dengan menjadi anak penurut sekali saja?" katanya dengan suara merendah, namun terdengar dingin. Dingin sekali.

Seokjin baru membuka mulutnya sampai tiba tiba Namjoon bersuara. "aku pulang dulu." Kata pria itu sambil memebereskan bukunya dengan terburu. Seokjin yang melihat tingkah Namjoon jadi kelabakan sendiri.

"ta- tapi belajar-"

"kau butuh istirahat. Maaf menganggu malam malam." Ada nada ketus yang terdengar disana. Dan akhirnya, guru itu pamit lalu pergi meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di perpustakaan.

 **~ooo~**

Insiden di perpustakaan kemarin, entah kenapa membuat Seokjin terganggu. Hal itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kemarin malam. Wajah Namjoon seolah muncul dimanapun dan mengganggu kegiatan sehari harinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jin Hyung… kau tidak apa apa?" Jimin bertanya pelan saat ketiganya sedang duduk duduk santai di halaman belakang. Menikmati cemilan dan jus buah yang tersedia. Sabtu pagi kali ini, Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk berkunjung- _ah ralat, lebih cocok dikatakan menyatroni karena kedatangan mereka yang tiba tiba_ -ke rumah Seokjin. Sudah hal biasa bagi Yoongi yang tiba tiba muncul dirumah Seokjin. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Min sangat dekat. Rumah mereka sudah seperti rumah sendiri bagi satu sama lain. Namun, hal aneh menjadi pemandangan Jimin dan Yoongi saat Seokjn terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"ya.. aku baik baik saja." sahut pria itu lesu.

Untuk menguji, Jimin mencoba mengambil roti diatas piring Seokjin – _terang terangan-_ tanpa permisi. Dia mengawasi respon Seokjin dengan seksama. Jika saja Seokjin dalam kondisi normal, pria itu akan mengamuk. Tapi jika tidak-

"ambil saja." kata Seokjin singkat begitu menangkap basah Jimin yang sedang mengambil makanannya. _Whoa_. Seokjin sedang tidak normal. Tidak mungkin dia sesantai itu jika dia baik baik saja.

"kau tidak nafsu makan?" sekarang Yoongi yang bertanya. Seokjin hanya menggeleng. Yoongi kemudian menyentuh dahi Seokjn dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Suhu mereka sama.

"kau tidak sakit tapi bertingkah aneh. Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas kasar dengan tatapan sendu. Pria itu tertunduk seolah sedang mengalami beban hidup teramat berat.

"sepertinya aku telah bersikap kelewatan."

.

.

.

"IYA KAU KELEWATAN!" Jackson menyembur penuh nafsu pada Namjoon yang duduk didepannya. Pagi itu, disaat mereka sedang menikmati sarapan bersama, Namjoon memutuskan untuk bercerita soal kejadian malam itu pada Jackson. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak setelah berbicara hal tersebut pada Seokjin. Awalnya, dia berfikir akan mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan dari sahabatnya jika dia bercerita. Tapi kenyatannya malah sebuah semburan amarah dengan ekspresi buas yang dia terima.

"astaga Namjoon! Tak sepatutnya kau berkata begitu padanya!"

"tapi dia memang anak sulung pembangkang. Anak kaya yang manja. Aku pulang larut malam dan kurang istirahat hanya karena dia. Tau begitu, aku langsung pulang saja!" Namjoon menyahut tdak terima. Terakhir kali dia cek, Jackson itu sahabat nya _kan?_

"ya kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja?!"

"ah.. itu karena.." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mencari alasan paling logis yang bisa diterima oleh Jackson. Jackson yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"aishhh. Kau sudah terlalu menyukainya ya? Se _cantik_ itukah dia sampai kau seperti ini? _come on_ , kalian bahkan baru beberapa kali bertemu!" Jackson berkata dengan tatapn heran. Melihat Namjoon yang seperti ini sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Namjoon mengerang, yang ia minta adalah solusi sekarang.

"temui dia dan minta maaf!"

"ah, shiroooo!"

"waeee?"

"kalau aku lemah dia akan semakin menginjak injak harga diriku!"

.

.

.

"kau memang tidak punya harga diri kok!" Yoongi mendamprat Seokjin tepat sasaran. Setelah menceritakan alasan kenapa Seokjin menjadi sendu. Menceritakan soal kejadian di perpustakan kemarin malam, Yoongi malah emosi. Seokjin berdalih bahwa dia melakukan hal itu karena Namjoon telah meremehkan harga dirinya dengan tiba tiba muncul di kamar dan memaksa nya untuk belajar. Tapi yang Yoongi lihat, Namjoon tidak salah. Seokjin tidak sepatutnya berkata seperti itu. Membicarakan tentang 'uang' adalah hal sensitif. Apalagi jika dibicarakan pada orang yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Tidak berasal dari keluarga yang sama berada. Pasti akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

"pernyataan macam apa itu." Seokjin mendelik tidak suka.

"kau bersikap salah sudah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini Seokjin. Minta maaf lah. Ia pasti mengorbankan banyak waktunya hanya untuk menunggumu." Kata Yoongi. Lebih terdengar mnyuruh daripada menasehati.

"tidak mau! dia yang salah! Salah sendiri harus menungguku sampai larut malam! Aku kan tidak meminta!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Seokjin.

Di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi rumah. Hebat sekali, setelah perdebatan alot dengan Yoongi dan Jimin, kedua sahabat pendeknya itu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah berhasil mendesak Seokjin untuk menemui Namjoon dan meminta maaf. Seokjin sempat curiga, jangan jangan ini hanya akal akalan mereka untuk bisa cepat pergi dan _mojok_ disebuah café romantis.

Sudah terhitung tiga puluh menit Seokjin duduk dibalik kemudi dengan mesin menyala tapi pria itu belum juga menginjak pedal gas. _Seat belt_ sudah tersemat sempurna di tubuhnya, tapi pria itu tetap saja gelisah.

Alih alih kemudi, Seokjin malah menaruh kedua tangannya memegangi ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pandang. Beberapa kali layar itu meredup saat tak kunjung menerima respon sentuhan jari. Dan berkali kali itu pula Seokjin mengetuk _touch screen_ nya agar layar ponsel kembali menyala. Menampilkan chat _LINE_ dari sebuah _account_ bernama 'si menyebalkan' alias Namjoon.

Dia berencana untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu lewat _chat,_ kemudian mengajak bertemu Namjoon-jika respon pria itu cukup baik. Lagipula, jika dia menemui Namjoon dirumahnya pun, dia tidak tau alamatnya dimana.

Kedua ibu jari Seokjin bergerak gerak diudra, bersiap untuk mengetik sesuatu tapi jari jari itu tak kunjung menyentuh layar ponsel.

Seokjin mendesah frustasi. Gengsi dan rasa bersalahnya sedang bertarung sengit dihatinya dan kedua sahabat Seokjin tampaknya tak membantu sama sekali.

"aku harus mengetik apa?"

 **Ssaem. Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin. Jangan marah, arra?**

 _Ah. Terdengar tidak tulus._ Seokjin berdecak lalu menghapus pesan itu dan mengetik ulang.

 **Namjoon-ssaem, selamat siang. Sedang apa? Kau pasti sedang sangat sibuk. Maaf mengganggumu di hari** _ **weekend**_ **seperti ini. Ssaem, aku minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin jika telah menyinggungmu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja karena aku sedang lelah. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Bisakah aku meminta alamat rumahmu? Aku ingin bertemu.**

 _Apa ini, terlalu bertele tele._

 **Hey dude. Im sorry.**

 _What the…._

 **Aku tdak akan kabur lagi. Maaf kemarin mengucapkan hal buruk. Maafkan aku, jebal T^T**

Seokjin kembali menghapus ketikan itu dengan gusar. Dia tidak menemukan kalimat atau ucapan yang cocok dan terdengar tulus. Lama lama dia jadi kesal sendiri. Dia kembali mengetikkan pesan dengan emosi.

"SIAL! KENAPA MINTA MAAF PADA DIRIMU SAJA SUSAH! Iya aku akui akusalah! Jadi maafkan aku dan cepat pergi dari pikiranku! Kau membuatku memikirkanmu terus! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur! Terbayang bayang wajahmu! Dimanapun! Astaga! Maafkan aku sekarang dasar Guru menyebalkan!"

 **Send**

Tunggu dulu.

Seokjin menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan yang baru saja ia ketik terkirim pada Namjoon.

Pria itu tidak berkedip.

ASTAGA!

"ottokhae ottokhae" Seokjin berujar panik, pria itu bergerak gerak gelisah sambil memegangi ponselnya seolah benda itu akan meledak. Pesan itu bukanlah hal yang ingin ia kirim ke Namjoon. demi tuhan, apa yang barusan ia ketik?

 **Membuatku memikirkanmu terus** .

Astaga

 **Membuatku tidak bisa tidur.**

 **Terbayang bayang wajahmu**

A-S-T-A-G-A. Kata kata menggelikan apa itu? Seokjin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Entah karena malu atau panik. Mungkin kedua duanya.

Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri mengaapa bisa secereboh itu sampai membuat pesan paling menggelikan itu terkirim. Ini adalah sejarang terburuk dari pesan salah kirim yang pernah ada.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengetik pesan itu tanpa berniat mengirim. Tapi sial, ibu jari Seokjin menghianati dirinya. Alih laih menyentuh tombol _delete_ , dia malah menyentuh tombol _send_ yang tepat berada disebelah tombol itu.

Bagaimana jika Namjoon membacanya? Sepintas Seokjin terbersit senyuman penuh kemenangan guru menyebalkannya itu jika membaca _chat_ nya yang terdengar gombal.

Seokjin membuka matanya lebar lebar dan memastikan _chat_ itu belum terbaca sama sekali. Dan seolah Tuhan membencinya, tepat saat itu tulisan ' _read'_ terpampang jelas pada pesan yang barusan ia kirim.

"OTTOKHAEEEEEE!" Seokjin berteriak sambil menghambur keluar dari mobil dan masuk ekdalam rumah. Pria itu berlari terbirit birit seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu. Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya keras keras sampai membuat Taehyung dikamar sebelah terlonjak kaget.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu menarik selimut tinggi tinggi sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bersembunyi dari rasa malu yang amat sangat.

Seokjin kemudian mematikan ponsel nya dan melemparnya asal. Dalam hati, Seokjin berencana untuk menyatroni kantor _LINE_ lalu menyuap agar pesan itu terhapus sekarang juga.

 _Oh bumi, telanlah aku sedalam dalamnya._

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, namjoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan obrolannya bersama Jackson memutuskan untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya yang sudah sekarat. Jackson tengah bersiap untuk bekerja lagi. Iya, ia mengambil tambahan _shift_ agar pemasukannya bertambah. Maklum, Malam minggu seperti ini sebaiknya dimanfaatkan _jomblo_ seperti Jackson untuk mencari uang.

Namjoon baru saja akan membuka notif chat _LINE_ yang masuk. Pria itu sempat mengernyit heran saat notifikasi itu berasal dari Seokjin. Tapi tepat saat ia baru saja membuka chat tersebut, ponsel Namjoon mati.

Ia ingin men- _charge_ ponselnya, tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat langit sudah cukup mendung.

"pergilah minta maaf. Sudah ingin turun hujan. Aku pergi dulu. **Bye**." Sahut Jackson sambil buru bruu memakai _jacket_ nya dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Ia sebaiknya buru buru, daripada kehujanan. Dia bukan Seokjin yang memiliki sederet mobil sport mahal, ingat.

Seokjin menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut. Berlama lama di dalam selimut nyatanya membuat dadanya sesak kekurangan oksigen. Ia menoleh dan melihat ponsel yang tergeletak lekat lekat.

"Apa… aku harus mengatakan sesuatu?" Seokjin bergumam pelan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia akui saja kalau pesan itu salah kirim. Tapi.. terdengar sangat konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan. Seokjin mengerang frustasi, ia menggulingkan badannya kesana kemari, sekedar mencoba menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman yang bersarang didadanya. Seokjin kembali bergelung dalam selimut

Tak berapa lama, suara pintu terbuka dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. "hyung?" panggil Taehyung sambil naik keatas ranjang Soekjin.

"ada apa Tae?" Sahut Seokjin masih dalam selimut. Membuat suaranya sedikit teredam.

"hyung, hyung belum mati kan?" Taehyung menusuk nusuk badan Seokjin dengan telunjuk nya yang kurus, memastikan hyung nya masih bergerak. Jangan salahkan Taehyung, pemandangan Seokjin yang tertutup selimut sepenuhnya membuat ia tampak seperti mayat sekarang

Seokjin membuka selimutnya sampai dada. Ia menatap wajah polos adiknya yang tengah duduk di dekatnya. "iya aku masih hidup. Kenapa? Kau lapar ya?" Seokjin bertanya penuh perhatian. Dia baru ingat hari ini belum melihat Taehyung makan siang.

Tapi adiknya menggeleng.

"ani, aku sudah makan biscuit coklat yang banyak."

"aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau ada tamu yang mencarimu."

Alis Seokjin bertautan. "tamu? siapa?" ia jarang sekali kedatangan tamu. Paling paling hanya Jimin dan Yoongi. Itupun mereka pasti langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa permisi dulu. Saking seringnya dan sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarag Seokjin, Yoongi bahkan sering kedapatan tidur disofa Ruang keluarga Kim selama menunggu Seokjin pulang jika pria itu kebetulan tidak ada dirumah.

Dan lagipula, Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja berkunjung tadi pagi. Masa iya mereka kembali lagi?

Jadi, siapa yang datang?

Ah tidak!

Apa jangan jangan….

"Guru privatmu." Taehyung berujar santai tapi malah berakibat fatal pada jantung Seokjin. Dada pria itu berdetak cepat. Astaga, ia belum- _atau tak akan pernah_ -siap bertemu dengan Namjoon dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"ma-ma ksudmu Kim Namjoon?"

"iya."

"astaga!"

"aku sudah menyuruhnya menunggu mu di ruang tamu" kata Taehyung mantap dengan percaya diri. Seolah kalimat itulah yang diharapkan Seokjin.

"kau-kau apa?" Seokjin bertanya tidak percaya.

"menyuruhnya menunggu diruang tamu."

"aiishhh"

Seokjin mendesah frustasi saat keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Ditambah, kabar buruk itu dibawa oleh adiknya sendiri. Apa Taehyung sudah menjadi penghianat sekarang? ck, apasih yang Seokjin harapkan dari adik _terlalu_ polosnya itu.

Seokjin turun dari kasur dengan langkah malas. Ia menyusuri anak tangga dan sempat berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Badan besarnya ia sembunyikan dibalik dinding sementara kepalanya ia _longok_ sedikit untuk mengintip si obyek yang daritadi jadi permasalahan.

Namjoon sedang terduduk di ruang tamu.

Rasanya Seokjin betah sekali bersembunyi, ia tidak ada niatan untu keluar dan menyapa Namjoon. Tapi lagi lagi Taehyung menghancurkan semuanya.

"hyung, Seokjin Hyung sudah turun." Lelaki mungil itu muncul entah darimana sambil berjalan riang ke arah Namjoon. ah ralat, ke arah piring kue kering yang tersaji untuk sang tamu. Namjoon menoleh lalu melihat Taehyung yang sedang berjalan riang menghampirinya. Senyum Namjoon terbentuk saat melihat sepucuk rambut mencuat dari balik dinding.

"kau mau main petak umpet denganku Seokjin-ah?" Namjoon berujar sambil menahan tawa gelinya. Seokjin mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menghampiri Namjoon. Jangan ditanya wajahnya sekarang. Sudah merah seperti tuan _krab_ di film _spongebob_ yang suka Taehyung tonton.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Seokjin berkata ketus. Efek dari rasa malu dan gengsi yang bercampur jadi satu. Anehnya, Namjoon tak membalas kata kata Seokjin dengan kalimat atau nada yang menyudutkan. Pria itu bangun dengan kikuk lalu tertunduk tidak enak.

"ehm.. maaf menganggumu dihari Sabtu." Kata Namjoon sopan. Seokjin masih menunggu kata kata Namjoon yang kemungkinan besar akan membahas pesan sialannya tadi. "apa.. apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"huh?"

Hening, hanya terdengar kunyahan biscuit dari mulut Taehyung.

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Namjoon berkata pelan, Seokjin tak percaya ia melihat semburat merah di pipi guru privatnya. "jika kau tidak bisa, tidak apa apa" kata Namjoon cepat cepat saat Seokjin masih membisu.

"ah tidak!" tandas Seokjin antusias. Namjoon memberanikan menatap mata Seokjin, apa ia tidak salah dengar? "aku akan bersiap sebentar. Tunggu lah."

.

.

.

.

Sebut saja harga diri Seokjin sangat murah. Satu jam sebelum nya ia bahkan bergelung dikasur untuk menghindari Namjoon tapi ia malah mengiyaakn ajakan namjoon untuk keluar. Rasa suka pada guru itu tampaknya belum luntur. Wajah Namjoon yang tampan seolah merubuhkan rasa egois Seokjin.

Bertahun tahun berstatus _single_ (Seokjin anti menggunakan kata _Jomblo_ ), menjadi nyamuk ditengah Yoongi dan Jimin, tampaknya membuat Seokjin merasa kesempatan ini kesempatan emas. Aduh, berjalan jalan dengan pria tampan pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Pesan salah kirim? Apa itu tadi? Rasanya Seokjin sudah lupa.

.

.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil sementara Namjoon duduk disampingnya. Langit yang tadinya mendung sudah meneteskan hujan rintik rintik. "kita akan kemana?"

" _Silver Spoon_ Cafe. Kau tau?" tentu saja, café itu _hits_ sekali akhir akhir ini. Seokjin mengangguk lalu menginjak pedal gas. Keduanya menuju pusat kota berdua. Meskipun baik Namjoon dan Seokjin tak berbicara apa apa. Sibuk dengan degub jantung masing masing yang menggila.

.

.

.

.

"aku minta maaf."

"apa?"

"aku minta maaf sudah mengatakan hal tidak tidak padamu semalam. Aku tahu kau lelah. Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu beristirahat." Kata Namjoon bersungguh sungguh. Astaga, lihat wajah Namjoon yang bersalah itu. Ditambah alunan music Cafe yang sangat mendukung.

"kau memang seharusnya minta maaf!" rasa gengsi Seokjin kembali lagi. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan lagak soknya seperti biasa. Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah Seokjin yang _fail_ dimatanya. Menurut Namjoon, Seokjin tidak mengintimidasi. Tidak sama sekali.

"iya aku tau aku salah. Makanya aku membawamu kesini. Mentraktirmu makan siang. Hitung hitung permohonan maaf."

Seokjin melirik menu dibawahnya. Ia sedikit tertegun saat melihat harga yang tertera cukup _pricey._ Mungkin untuknya, harga itu tidak seberapa. Tapi mengingat Namjoon bukan orang kaya, rasanya keterlaluan jika menolak permintaan maaf nya apalagi dia sudah rela merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau _Milkshake Strawberry_ saja!"

Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin makan banyak. Tapi dia tidak sampai hati.

Namjoon memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan Seokjin dan segelas kopi hangat untuk dirinya. Mereka berdua masih diam. Seokjin yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai hal. Seperti pemandangan diluar jendela yang sudah turun hujan, mungkin.

 _ **BRUG.**_

Perhatian Seokjin teralih keatas meja. Sebuah buku tebal berisi rumus kalkulus dengan kurang ajarnya tergeletak diatas meja café.

"a-apa ini?" Seokjin bertanya heran. "buku kalkulus." Namjoon menyahut tanpa dosa. Menjawab secara harfiah. Demi Tuhan, Seokjin juga tahu apa itu!

"lalu kenapa itu _ada_ disini?"

"belajar."

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Belajar? Di hari Sabtu dan dicafe sekeren ini? Seokjin pikir mereka sedang berkencan.

Tunggu dulu. Kencan?

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Seokjin. Dan sialnya tertangkap oleh mata Namjoon. "kenapa kau memerah?"

"ti-tidak."

"aaaahhhh" Namjoon mengangguk angguk mengerti dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah ada. "kau mengira aku mengajakmu berkencan ya?"

 _Sial. Dia ini terlalu pintar atau cenayang!-_ Seokjin mengumpat dalam hati. "tidak! bukankah kau ingin meminta maaf. Aku belum memaafkanmu, _loh_! Lalu sekarang kau ingin mencari perkara dengan menjejalkan kalkulus padaku. Begitu? Ck!" Seokjin melipat tangannya, membuang pandangan dari buku kalkulus ke luar jendela. Anti sekali menatap buku itu meski hanya sampulnya.

Atau hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu.

Namjoon tertawa pelan. Ia bangkit lalu duduk disamping Seokjin. Membuat yang sedang _ngambek_ itu mau tak mau menoleh keheranan.

"aku akan mengajarkanmu. Hitung hitung sebagai ganti karena kemarin kau bolos. Aku tidak mau ayahmu memabayarku mahal untuk gaji buta." Namjoon berkata bijak dengan ketenangan yang menular. Seokjin, yang tadinya kesal, entah kenapa mencair juga. Emosinya seolah kabur jauh. Diusir senyum Namjoon yang hangat.

"baiklah."

.

.

.

Pesanan mereka datang, tapi diacuhkan oleh Seokjin. Pria itu sukses fokus dengan soal kalkulus yang berada di depan mata. Namjoon yang dari tadi memperhatikan, tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya, ada alasan kenapa Namjoon ingin mengajak Seokjin kemari. Dia sedang mencari metode baru agar Seokjin mau belajar.

Susah mengajarkan seseorang jika orang itu menolak. Ditambah, alasan Seokjin menolak Namjoon sebenarnya maish misterius. Bukankah, mereka berdua pada intinya saling suka?

Sayangnya, Tuhan menciptakan Seokjin dengan rasa gengsi tinggi, setinggi gunung _Everest_ yang ebrada di Himalaya. Dan Tuhan menciptakan Namjoon dengan rasa rendah diri, serendah dasar laut terendah di bumi.

Mereka menolak kenyataan bahwa perasaan itu nyata. Eksistensi nya bisa dirasakan dengan jelas meskipun abstrak. Seokjin tidak pernah menyukai seseorang- _apalagi pria_ -dia menikmati saat orang orang mengaguminya. Lalu Namjoon, dia pria yang tenang meskipun dirundung banyak masalah. Melihat Seokjin yang menggemaskan, membuat pria itu terus menggoda, menjahili Seokjin dalam cara apapun. Dia sedikit merasa, Soekjin menyukainya. _Heol_ , semua orang juga tahu itu. Lihat saja bagaimana tatapan Seokjin saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Belum lagi sikap salah tingkahnya.

Tapi Namjoon cukup waras untuk menyadari fakta mereka berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi. Seokjin hidup enak di mansion bak istana. Memiliki banyak fasilitas hanya dengan menujuk jari. Segala keinginan akan dipenuhi begitu saja. Perusahaan mereka ada dimana mana.

Sementara Namjoon? sejak remaja-tepatnya saat _ayah dan ibunya meninggal_ -dia sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Mencari uang untuk makan dan sekolah. Tuhan masih sayang dengan membekalinya IQ jenius. Sudah bertahun tahun Namjoon hidup seperti ini. Mengejar pendidikannya agar bisa merubah nasib.

Dia tidak percaya dongeng seperti Cinderella. Dia tidak akan menjadi Cinderella dalma hubungan ini.

Tidak ada harapan baginya dengan Seokjin. Itu fakta yang tidak terbantahkan. Maka dari itu, menjaga agar dirinya tdiak melewati batas adalah keputusan tepat.

Tapi jika boleh, biarkanlah ia menikmati waktu untuk dekat bersama Seokjin. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

.

.

"sudah." Seokjin menyahut gembitra setelah berhasil menjawab soal kalkulus terakhir. Ia meminum _strawberry milkshake_ nya yang dari tadi menganggur. Namjoon mengoreksi jawaban Seokjin, memberikan tanda centang selagi menyeuruput kopinya.

"hebat. Jawabannya hampir benar semua. Kecuali yang nomor 3. Kau salah menggunakan rumus." Jelas Namjoon, yang kemduian menutup buku kalkulus nya lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Seokjin menatap penuh binar bahagia saat melihat buku itu masuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"sudah selesai?" ia bertanya riang. Namjoon mengangguk.

"yeay. sekarang kita bisa berkencan!"

 _ **Blush**_

Oh tuhan, ia ingiiin sekali masuk ke panci rebus saking malunya. Besok besok, ia harus melatih mulut dan otaknya agar lebh sinkron. Sementara Namjoon, terkekeh penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar penuturan Seokjin.

Ah.. ingin sekali dia benar benar mengajak Seokjin kencan dalam ikatan yang lebih _official_.

.

.

.

"terima kasih untuk _milkshake_ nya." Kata Seokjin tulus begitu Namjoon baru memasukan kembali dompet hitam miliknya ke saku. Setelah selesai membayar tagihan.

Namjoon sempat mengerjap beberapa kali karena dia tidak mengharapkan ucapan itu akan terdengar dari mulut Seokjin. Dan saat dia mendengar Seokjin mengucapkan kata terima kasih-dengan senyum yang sangat manis pula. Namjoon jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"a.. ah. Ini bukan apa apa." Kata Namjoon kikuk. Di atidak bisa menahan seudut bibirnya yang tertarik keatas membuat senyuman.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Meninggalkan aroma khas pada Sabtu malam saat itu. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Silver Spoon menuju mobil Seokjin yang terparkir cukup jauh. Sekitar dua menit dilalui dalam keheningan yang rasanya seperti dua jam.

"omong omong. Kau tidak makan tadi? Apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain kalau kau mau." Namjoon berkata sambil melihat jam tangan kuno yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya hari belum terlalu larut untuk mengajak Soekjin pergi ketempat lain.

" _AH! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! KEMANAPUN AKU MAU!"_ itu jeritan hati Seokjin. Penuh harap. Memohon dengan harga dirinya yang murah. Ayolah, dia berduaan dengan pria tampan di malam minggu. Rasanya Seokjin tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu.

" _jangan! Kemana harga dirimu_!" Otak Seokjin menyahut. Menyanggah permintaan hati Seokjin yang terlalu _gampangan_. Langkah Seokjin memelan saat dia berpikir harus merespon apa. Namjoon yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan, memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Seokjin yang tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya- _sedang berfikir_ -terlihat lucu sekali.

"aku tidak begitu lapar." Seokjin berbohong. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, suara keroncongan terdengar keras dari perutnya. Namjoon tertawa. Menampilkan lesung pipit yang membuat dada Seokjin berdesir. _Astaga, tampan sekali._

.

.

.

Namjoon nyaris menggedong Seokjin paksa untuk masuk kedalam Silver Spoon lagi saat Seokjin menolak ditraktir makan. Mereka malah sibuk berdebat soal " _kau harus makan-aku tidak mau-tapi kau harus makan_ ". Para pejalan kaki sempat menoleh kearah mereka. Namjoon dan Seokjin tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang lucu. Yang satu gengsi luar biasa sementara yang satu memiliki kadar perhatian yang berlebihan. Hello, apalagi namanya kalau bukan berlebihan jika memaksa pacar untuk makan sampai ingin menggendong?

Tapi akhirnya acara gendong menggendong itu tidak jadi karena Seokjin memberi usul untuk makan di kedai kaki lima pinggir jalan. Namjoon sempat mengernyit heran tapi akhirnya dia setuju juga.

Mata Seokjin berbinar lucu saat menemukan _stand lamb skewer_ di sudut gang. "ayo kita makan itu saja!" Seokjin berseru sambil menarik ujung bajun Namjoon. _Oh tuhan. Anak ini menggemaskan sekali._

.

.

.

Carilah seorang kekasih yang akan menatapmu seperti Namjoon. Kenapa? Lihatlah dia sekarang. disaat Seokjin mwlahap _lamb skewer_ dengan penuh nafsu, Namjoon, duduk dihadapannya dengan sekaleng _soft drink_ , menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan diatas meja. Tersenyum penuh kekaguman. Terlihat jelas sekali dari matanya yang tidak berkedip dan senyum tipis yang tergambar.

Mungkin orang akan heran, kenapa Namjoon bisa sebegitunya pada pria yang sedang makan bahkan belepotan bumbu di sudut bibirnya.

Entahlah, Namjoon juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin dia sudah gila.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Seokjin bertanya takut takut saat melihat Namjoon yang tidak merubah ekspersi wajahnya. "ja-jangan jangan kau berpikir yang macam macam ya!" niat hati, Seokjin ingin berujar dengan nada marah. Tapi yang keluar malah nada sarat akan malu malu bagaikan perawan yang ingin di tiduri di malam pertama.

"kotor." Kata Namjoon singkat. Seokjin semakin membulatkan matanya. Astaga, pria ini ternyata berotak mesum juga.

"HAH! KAU GILA! APA YANG SEDANG KA-"

Amukan Seokjin terpotong saat Namjoon- _masih dengan ekspresinya dan senyum kecilnya_ -mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan membersihkan ujung bibir Seokjin yang kotor. Di bayangan Seokjin, gerakan ini seperti _slow motion_. Dengan _sound track_ romantis. Dan suara hati sang tokoh yag terdengar. Persis seperti di film film. Tapi kenyataannya, ini hanyalah seorang Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan noda di sudut bibir seorang pria dengan santai. Pria bernama Seokjin yang tengah membulatkan matanya. Membatu. Membisu. Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada nilai keindahan sama sekali.

"nah. Sudah selesai." Namjoon menarik tangannya. Dalam satuan waktu di dunia nyata, kegiatan itu hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh detik. Tapi di khayalan Seokjin, rasanya itu seperti sepuluh jam dengan gerakan lambat yang menyilaukan.

Biarkan saja. Dia memang berlebihan saat sedang kasmaran.

.

.

Seokjin merasa perutnya sudah penuh. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya kembali pulang, berbaring diatas ranjang, menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sambil mengulang ngulang kejadian ini dan menambahkan adegan khayalan disana sini. Kalau bisa, tidurnya juga dengan Namjoon.

 _Astaga, kendalikan otak mu itu Seokjin!_

.

.

.

Ada alasan kenapa Seokjin lebih memilih _lamb skewer_ ketimbang di Silver Spoon. Setidaknya saat Namjoon membayar banyak makanan yang sudah Seokjin makan, Seokjin tidak akan merasa _terlalu_ bersalah atas tagihannya. Sebenarnya, Seokjin bukanlah anak konglomerat manja yang hanya ingin makan _steak_ daging sapi terbaik. Dia masih suka jajanan pasar atau pinggir jalan. Keluarganya memang mendidiknya untuk bersikap sederhana. Makan semangkuk Ramyeon berdua saja dia mau kok- _asal dengan Namjoon._

.

.

.

.

"ah… aku benar benar kekenyangan." Seokjin mengerang saat ia merasa kesulitan berjalan karena terlalu banyak makan. Jarak mobil mereka dengan kedai makanan yang tadi tidak begitu jauh, tapi Seokjin selalu mengaduh di setiap langkah.

Namjoon bersumpah, jika anak itu mengeluh sekali lagi saja, dia akan menggendong Seokjin ke mobil. Tapi keluhan yang ditunggu tunggu Namjoon itu tidak keluar juga, mereka akhirnya sampai di mobil Seokjin. "kemarikan kunci mobilmu. Biar aku yang menyetir." Kata Namjoon saat Seokjin baru saja ingin mendudukan bokongnya keatas bangku kemudi.

"huh?"

"kau terlihat kesulitan."

"memangnya kau bisa menyetir.?" Namjoon tertawa renyah saat Seokjin bertanya polos dengan kerutan didahinya. "ada banyak hal yang kau tak tau tentang ku, Seokjin." Namjoon menjawab dengan suara berat yang menghipnotis. Duh, belum lagi senyum nya itu.

"sekarang, bergeser lah. Biarkan aku yang menyetir." Seokjin bergerak tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Seolah tersihir oleh pesona Namjoon. Semoga mereka tersasar dalam perjalanan pulang. Seokjin tidak mengapa jika ia pulang larut- _atau pagi sekalian_ -jika bisa berdua dengan Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon pun berharap hal yang sama- _bahkan lebih._

.

.

.

"kenapa kita kerumahku?" Seokjin bertanya keheranan saat melihat mobil mereka masuk ke komplek perumahan mewah tempat mansion keluarga Kim berdiri megah.

" _loh_ , memangnya kau ingin kemana?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya pertanyaan sederhana. Tapi raut wajah Namjoon, nada bicaranya serta _smirk_ yang dia tunjukan seolah sedang bertanya " _memangnya kau ingin kita check in hotel saja?"_ pada Seokjin.

"aku kira kita akan kerumahmu. Mengantarmu pulang lebih dulu." Seokjin menjawab saat bayangan hotel itu sudah dia singkirkan. Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

"tidak perlu. Ini sudah larut. Berbahaya jika kau menyetir sendirian saat pulang nanti."

Namjoon lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada Seokjin. "aku bisa naik bus terakhir nanti."

Namjoon sudah kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di depan. Tapi Seokjin malah masih betah memandangai sisi wajah Namjoon.

.

.

.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau beristirahat lah Seokjin. Sudah larut malam." Namjoon berkata saat mereka sudah turun dari mobil. Seokjin sedang berdiri memunggungi pintu utama, sementara Namjoon berdiri di depannya. Agak tidak rela untuk pulang, dan Seokjin pun masih betah. Belum ingin masuk ke rumah.

"baiklah." Kata Soekjin setengah hati. Namjoon tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi. Seokjin masih berdiri di depan pintu sampai sosok Namjoon menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Tadi, dia sudah mengusulkan Namjoon untuk pulang diantar oleh supir keluarga Kim. Tapi Namjoon menolak. Seokjin membujuk _lagi_ dan _lagi._ Lalu Namjoon akan terus menolak _lagi_ dan _lagi._ Luar biasa betapa keras kepalanya pria itu. Tapi Seokjin malah merasa semakin menyukai Namjoon, pria itu sangat _gentle_ dan beribawa. Bahkan untuk diusianya yang masih muda, Namjoon terlihat seperti orang yang selalu berfikir kedepan.

Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar dan segera mandi. Pria itu sudah memakai piyama dan berbaring diatas kasurnya sekarang, dia yakin sekali malam ini dia akan mimpi indah.

Namun pria itu belum mengantuk. Sesekali dia akan melihat kearah ponselnya. Berharap ada kabar dari Namjoon. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui guru privatnya itu tiba di rumahnya dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang sibuk berfikir hal hal menyenangkan dengan Namjoon- _yang kebanyakan adalah khayalan menjijikan jika dijabarkan_ -sampai pria itu tersenyum senyum sendiri diatas kasur. Dia bahkan berguling guling sambil menahan teriakannya dengan bantal. Persis seperti wanita. Nyatanya, membayangkan Namjoon saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Meluap luap dengan rasa gembira. Seokjin memilih untuk mengikuti hatinya sekarang. Mengabaikan otaknya yang dari tadi meminta agar Seokjin kembali menajaga sikap. _Memakai_ gengsi nya lagi.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah suara notifikasi pesan membuat Seokjin menghentikan khayalannya. Pria itu mendudukan diri diatas kasur lalu meraih ponsel yang dia taruh diatas meja.,

 **LINE**

 **1 message from Si menyebalkan.**

Dada Seokjin berdegub kencang begitu ia membaca notifikasi dari Namjoon. Senyum tercipta di wajahnya. Lebar sekali. Dengan jantung yang masih bedetak gila gilaan, Seokjin mengetuk layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu. _Excited_ dan juga gugup. Astaga, seperti kau akan membuka sura pernyataan Lulus Sekolah atau Tidak saja!

 **Hi. Ponselku mati tadi. Maaf mengabarimu semalam ini. Omong omong, aku usdah sampai rumah, jika kau mau tau. Apa kah kau sudah tidur? Aku memaafkanmu kok. Tenang saja. Jadi, semoga aku tidak muncul di benakmu lagi. Tidak membayangi pikiranmu lagi. Tidurlah. Jangan memikirkanku terus. Arra?**

Ada sebuah _emoticon_ senyum yang membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau terbayang senyum Namjoon yang menyebalkan.

" _jangan memikirkan ku terus"_

Astaga. Seokjin baru ingat soal pesan salah kirim tadi yang membuatnya sangat malu! Namjoon membacanya!

Seokjin merasa kepanikan mulai kembali menerpa dirinya. Dia menghabiskan waktu selama tiga menit hanya untuk bergerak gerak gelisah diatas ranjang.

"ottokhaeee"

 _Ting!_

 **Si menyebalkan:**

 **Ah, kau membaca pesanku. Apa kau belum tidur? Kau tidak sedang memikirkan diriku kan? Apa aku kembali masuk dalam benakmu? Hentikan Seokjin ah. Kau butuh tidur. Akan aku kriimkan fotoku jika kau memang sangat merindukanku sampai seperti itu ;) . hahaha**

"KYAAAA! PRIA SIALAAAAAN!"

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang berteriak teriak tidak karuan. Diseberang sana, Namjoon sedang tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Seokjin memanglah sebuah oasis di dalam hidup Namjoon yang gersang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hello, its kimmy here.

Maaf ya updatenya lama. Pasti udah lupa ya jalan ceritanya? Hahaha.

Aku juga akan update Cerita ini langsung sekaligus beberapa Chap.

terima kasih sudah baca, review jusseyo.

-with love, K


End file.
